Amis, amants, sonate
by Chawia
Summary: Suguru est de retour d’Europe et Hiroshi est prêt à lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais ces trois mois d’éloignement n’ont-ils pas changé la donne ? Suite de "Ne le dis à personne", co-écrit avec Stellar, UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Note : cette histoire étant un UA et contenant plusieurs personnages originaux, mieux vaut avoir lu « Ne le dis à personne » avant pour ne pas trop se perdre.

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

Assis côté fenêtre dans l'Hikari qui assurait la liaison entre l'Aéroport International du Kansai et Kyoto, et totalement imperméable aux péroraisons de Fumiki Oda, son agent, qui monologuait sans paraître attendre de réponse depuis leur retour au Japon, Suguru repassait dans sa tête les moments les plus marquants de son séjour en Europe.

Et il s'était passé beaucoup de choses au cours de ces trois mois ; tout était si différent de ce qu'il avait connu jusque là – si sa réputation n'était plus à faire au Japon, il n'en était pas de même sur le Vieux Continent. À chaque nouvelle représentation il lui avait fallu faire ses preuves, et si au final il était parvenu à emporter l'adhésion du public et des critiques, cela n'avait été en rien une gageure, et même s'il avait adoré l'expérience, il était content de revenir.

« … mais tout s'est passé le mieux du monde ! J'ai d'ailleurs fait une revue de presse grossière, je l'arrangerai une fois arrivé et… »

Était-il possible de pouvoir parler sans discontinuer pendant des heures ? Suguru réprima un soupir et se replongea dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait au loin. Fumiki Oda était souvent pénible, mais on ne pouvait lui reprocher un manque de travail ou d'efficacité. Par chance, les agents de chacun des musiciens participant à la tournée avaient jugé bon de laisser une grande latitude de mouvement à leurs poulains, qui s'étaient rapprochés d'eux-mêmes, solidaires entre compatriotes dans un environnement inconnu.

Ils étaient cinq jeunes musiciens à avoir été choisis pour représenter le Japon au cours de ces trois mois de tournée à travers l'Angleterre, la France, l'Allemagne et l'Italie. Trois pianistes, un violoniste et une violoncelliste, de dix-huit à vingt-deux ans. La benjamine du groupe et unique violoncelliste, Sachiko Harada, était une jeune fille discrète et renfermée. Dynamique et extravertie, Sonoko Nishio, pianiste de vingt et un ans, s'était immédiatement prise d'amitié pour sa timide camarade. Toya Kato, le troisième pianiste, avait lui dix-neuf ans ; passionné de jeux vidéo en dehors de la musique, il s'était aussi très vite révélé intéressé par la jolie Sonoko. Un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans, Shinichi Garai, violoniste, complétait le groupe avec Suguru.

Compte tenu des affinités de chacun, ce dernier n'avait pas tardé à sympathiser avec Shinichi qui, en raison de son âge, était sensiblement plus mûr que les autres, et ils s'étaient découverts un bon nombre de points communs. Cependant, Suguru n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite que l'intérêt que lui portait le violoniste allait au-delà de la simple amitié. Surpris au début, puis intimidé, il avait fini par céder aux avances de son camarade, séduit par sa gentillesse et désireux aussi de savoir s'il préférait réellement les garçons aux filles.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Milan était la dernière étape de la tournée avant le retour au Japon. En cette fin du mois de juin, il faisait déjà très chaud et Shinichi avait invité Suguru à prendre une glace pour se rafraîchir._

_« Ces glaces sont vraiment délicieuses, déclara le pianiste d'un air béat après avoir entamé son cornet d'un coup de langue gourmand. Je crois bien que c'est ce qui me manquera le plus de retour à la maison. Merci, Shinichi._

_- De rien. Les glaces italiennes sont très réputées, et comme j'avais remarqué que tu aimais beaucoup les sucreries… »_

_Suguru lui adressa un sourire radieux et se remit à sa dégustation. Habituellement, il ne faisait déjà pas son âge mais là, il avait vraiment l'air d'un petit garçon. Étrange comme il pouvait, la plupart du temps, se montrer si mature, et parfois si gamin. Mais c'était une chose qui plaisait à Shinichi._

_« Tu sais, j'étais fou de joie quand on m'a contacté pour participer à cette tournée, expliqua le jeune homme. Mais maintenant je suis encore plus heureux, car j'ai fait ta connaissance, et si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré j'aurais perdu beaucoup. »_

_Et sur ces mots, il s'inclina vers son camarade et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres._

_Surpris, Suguru recula vivement la tête d'un geste instinctif. Il avait confusément senti que le violoniste flirtait avec lui depuis quelques temps, sans être complètement certain de ses intentions… et s'il n'avait à aucun moment découragé son ami, il ne l'avait pas particulièrement encouragé non plus. Shinichi s'écarta aussitôt._

_« Oh, excuse-moi. Je… je suis vraiment désolé, je croyais que… Je te demande pardon, dit-il précipitamment, confus._

_- Non… C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. J'ai été surpris, c'est tout. Je ne m'y attendais pas, et… » Suguru s'interrompit, écarlate, à bout de souffle ; son cœur battait si fort qu'il ne parvenait plus à respirer. Il n'avait jusque là éprouvé aucune attirance particulière pour Shinichi, alors pourquoi un tel trouble ?_

_« Mais… mais tu ne t'étais pas trompé », acheva-t-il. Shinichi lui renvoya un coup d'œil quelque peu dubitatif._

_« Non ? dit-il enfin._

_- Non », répondit Suguru, résigné à assumer sa préférence. Et quand Shinichi l'embrassa à nouveau, il ne se déroba pas._

XXXXXXXXXX

« …alors j'imagine que vous allez prendre quelques jours de congés? Monsieur Fujisaki ? »

Plongé dans ses pensées, Suguru avait complètement perdu le fil du soliloque de Oda, et si l'agent se contentait ordinairement d'un hochement de tête de temps à autre, là il venait de poser une question.

« Hein ? Heu, je vous demande pardon, je réfléchissais… Vous disiez ?

- Quel est votre programme pour la suite ? Les vacances scolaires ne débutent que dans un mois.

- Hé bien… Je vais sans doute mettre à profit ces quatre semaines pour travailler mes examens universitaires. J'ai pris beaucoup de retard avec cette tournée, donc c'est par là que je vais commencer. Mais avant… je vais tout de même couper quelques jours. »

D'autant qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à raconter sur son voyage, et qu'il revenait les valises chargées de cadeaux et l'ordinateur portable bourré de photos. Il avait tenu à rapporter un petit quelque chose à chacune de ses connaissances – même Narumi. Et même Hiroshi.

La perspective de revoir bientôt l'interne, après ces trois mois d'éloignement, l'emplissait à chaque fois d'une curieuse allégresse. Il allait avoir tant de choses à lui dire de ses concerts, des villes qu'il avait visitées, et aussi… de ses sentiments, qu'il avait enfin remis en ordre.

À dire vrai, les quelques baisers échangés avec Shinichi, à Milan, n'avaient pas eu de suite véritable. Un petit flirt, rien de plus, mais qui avait eu le mérite de lui éclaircir définitivement les idées et de lui faire admettre qu'il pouvait aussi être attiré par les garçons. La séparation n'avait pas été triste, Shinichi vivait à Osaka et ils avaient échangé leurs coordonnées, promettant de rester en contact. Le violoniste était gentil et attentionné, et c'était de plus un musicien de grand talent avec qui il avait beaucoup de plaisir à discuter.

À ce qu'il en savait par son frère, Nakano avait choisi de poursuivre son internat à Kyoto et dispensait toujours des cours de guitare à son cadet. Le garçon éprouva un léger pincement au cœur. Il savait à présent que le charme de l'étudiant avait agi sur lui aussi – mais Hiroshi ne semblait pas, lui, attiré par les garçons. Et en dépit de cette caresse involontaire, dont le souvenir troublant était demeuré tapi au fond de sa mémoire, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux… sauf cette sonate si particulière, qu'il avait encore du mal à interpréter.

Gare de Kyoto. Il faisait chaud en cette fin d'après-midi, et Suguru eut l'impression, au sortir du train, de se retrouver dans une gigantesque fourmilière grouillante d'activité – l'Europe lui avait paru tellement moins peuplée !

Fumiki Oda le quitta sur d'ultimes recommandations et la promesse de lui préparer un magnifique dossier de presse. Le garçon le remercia puis partit à la recherche de son père qui était venu le chercher en voiture pour le ramener au bercail.

Tout au long du trajet, la conversation roula bien évidemment sur la tournée et les impressions de voyage de Suguru. Il n'avait fait qu'effleurer le sujet que la voiture se rangeait déjà le long du trottoir, devant la demeure familiale.

« Enfin à la maison, commenta son père. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer, le voyage ne t'a pas trop fatigué ?

- J'avoue que quelques jours de repos ne pourront pas me faire de mal », répondit Suguru, dont le cœur se mit soudain à battre la chamade à la vue de la Kawasaki Zephyr garée devant le portail.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi remit sa guitare dans l'étui.

« Merci ! glapit Ritsu en posant son instrument.

- Excusez-nous de vous avoir fait venir pour rien.

- Je vous en prie, Madame Fujisaki. Moi aussi j'étais fébrile lorsque mon frère revenait à la maison.

_En même temps, c'était tellement rare_, se dit Hiroshi en ébouriffant la chevelure de son jeune élève.

« N'oublie pas de saluer ton frère de ma part, Ritsu-kun.

- Bien sûr que non, sensei. »

La maîtresse de maison ramena Hiroshi à la porte en même temps que celle-ci s'ouvrait. Le temps s'arrêta et un battement de coeur plus tard, Hiroshi s'inclina et salua Suguru de la manière la plus neutre possible, mais un mince sourire ourlait ses lèvres.

« Bonjour, Fujisaki-san.

- Bonjour, monsieur Nakano. »

Chacun avait éclipsé la présence des autres mais les piaillements non retenus de Ritsu les ramenèrent à la réalité.

« Suguru ! cria le garçon avant de se jeter dans les bras de son frère.

- J'espère vous revoir plus tard, Fujisaki-san. »

Hiroshi s'inclina puis salua le père des deux garçons et laissa les Fujisaki à leurs retrouvailles.

Lui aussi avait attendu le retour du pianiste avec fébrilité. Il en avait autant peur qu'envie et quelque part, ne pas voir Suguru le jour de son arrivée l'aurait arrangé, il aurait eu le temps de s'y préparer mais le revoir… Son cœur s'était emballé à la vue du garçon mince et discret. Son voyage en Europe l'enveloppait d'une aura romantique qu'il n'avait pas avant de partir. L'interne sourit à ces pensées. Une adolescente n'aurait pas fait mieux ! Parfois, il se disait qu'il était comme Narumi. Il s'était précipité sur Suguru et peut-être n'était-ce qu'un contrecoup de sa séparation avec Issei. Après tout, le jeune musicien avait été le seul garçon qu'il avait fréquenté depuis ; car même s'il avait rencontré quelques filles, il se sentait incapable d'avoir une relation - fut-elle physique ou sentimentale - avec un autre garçon… hormis Fujisaki.

_De toutes façons, il n'a pas répondu à ma lettre et en trois mois, il a certainement pensé à autre chose qu'à moi._

XXXXXXXXXX

La semaine s'écoula lentement.

« Encore en train de rêvasser ? »

Kyo, un autre interne de sa promotion et un de ses deux colocataires, le tira de son sommeil.

« Non, grogna Hiroshi en se frottant les yeux.

- Ton téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner. Tiens », dit le garçon en lui tendant l'appareil.

En effet, il avait trois appels en absence mais il ne reconnaissait pas le numéro. L'appareil vibra. C'était le fameux numéro.

« Moshi moshi.

- Bonjour, monsieur Nakano, c'est… Fujisaki.

- Oh ! Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? s'exclama Hiroshi, bien réveillé.

- Bien, bien. Merci. Euh… Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de… de discuter l'autre fois alors… peut-être pourrions-nous… pourrions-nous prendre un café ensemble. Si… si vous avez le temps, bien sûr.

- Avec plaisir ! Quand est-ce que ça vous arrange ?

- Choisissez vous, plutôt, moi… J'ai quelques jours de congés. »

Hiroshi bondit de son lit et courut voir le planning affiché dans la cuisine.

« Je peux… Aujourd'hui, j'ai fini mon service, ou demain à la même heure.

- Demain me semble bien. Retrouvons-nous au café où nous avions pris un chocolat.

- D'accord ! À demain !

- À demain. »

L'interne referma son téléphone, plutôt content. Peut-être Suguru ne voulait pas sa famille autour pour parler de la lettre car peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas eue à temps et ne l'avait lue qu'à son retour.

« Avec des « peut-être » on refait le monde », murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pour une fois, il termina son service à l'heure et en remercia les Kamis. Hiroshi fila à son appartement, régla le réveil et se reposa une heure trente. Il se prépara à la hâte et rejoignit Suguru dans le café où ils avaient discuté après le fiasco de la Saint Valentin.

Le garçon était déjà là, installé à la même table que la première fois où ils étaient venus. Hiroshi s'assit en face de lui et salua son ami :

« Bonjour ! J'espère que vous n'attendez pas depuis longtemps ?

- Non, je viens d'arriver. Bonjour, monsieur Nakano. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, bien et vous ? Votre séjour ! Racontez-moi tout ! »

Et alors, autour de chocolats chauds et de pâtisseries, Suguru raconta ses concerts, les villes qu'il avait visitées, les autres musiciens qui l'avaient accompagné et ses promenades dans les différentes villes européennes sous le regard brillant de l'interne.

« Je… je vous ai ramené… C'est pour vous. »

Fujisaki tira un sac en papier de sous la table et le tendit à l'autre garçon qui prit le paquet, souriant.

« Ça n'est pas grand-chose.

- C'est très gentil à vous, il ne fallait pas. »

Il ouvrit le volumineux paquet et vit une brioche.

« C'est un panettone, une spécialité de Milan. Il est au chocolat, et là ce sont des gianduia, des chocolats italiens.

- Merci beaucoup ! dit Hiroshi en ouvrant le paquet de chocolats et en en proposant un à Suguru qui refusa poliment. Pour me faire plaisir », insista-t-il en souriant.

Cette fois, il accepta.

« Je vous trouve différent, finit par dire Hiroshi. Vous êtes… plus épanoui. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Quelque chose dans votre regard peut-être. »

Fujisaki rosit et baissa les yeux.

« À vrai dire… je… je crois que je n'ai plus de doute pour… pour mes préférences.

- Oh ? Tant mieux alors ! Ça doit être ça qui a changé en vous.

- Je… J'ai vu Narumi. Elle va bien et aime beaucoup l'université. Elle m'a dit que vous aviez déménagé après mon départ.

- Oui, j'ai pris une colocation avec deux autres collègues. Comme j'ai des horaires assez particuliers, c'était mieux. Vous vous êtes remis ensemble, alors ?

- Non. Et vous que s'est il passé en trois mois ?

- Pas grand-chose de bien excitant malheureusement. La routine.

- Je suis content que vous soyez encore à Kyoto.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, enfin… Ritsu vous aime beaucoup et avant-hier il m'a joué un morceau que vous lui avez appris, sa progression est étonnante.

- Il est très doué, bientôt il me surpassera. »

Suguru laissa échapper un gloussement mais une sonnerie de téléphone l'interrompit. Il tira l'appareil de sa poche et regarda qui l'appelait. Il hésita à répondre mais décrocha en s'excusant.

La discussion fut brève se concluant par un « je te rappelle un peu plus tard » et un « moi aussi » un peu rougissant, puis le biper d'Hiroshi se manifesta. Combien de fois avait-il dit à ses colocataires de ne pas utiliser le biper pour les messages personnels ?

« Une urgence ? interrogea Suguru.

- Non… Enfin peut-être. Mon colocataire est en manque de pâte de haricots rouges et comme cette semaine je suis le préposé aux courses, il me bipe toutes les heures pour que je n'oublie pas, pire qu'une mère. Je vais devoir cacher tout ça sinon il va la dévorer en moins de deux. Peut-être… peut-être pourriez-vous venir un jour chez moi prendre le thé. Si… si vous avez le temps, évidemment.

- Oui, avec plaisir. Quand est-ce que ça vous arrange ? Je suis disponible en ce moment.

- Que dites-vous de… Je crois que mon planning change demain, je peux vous rappeler pour confirmer ?

- Avez-vous mon numéro ?

- Non. »

Hiroshi sortit son téléphone et enregistra le numéro, satisfait de la tournure du rendez-vous.

« En parlant d'invitation, je fais mon anniversaire la semaine prochaine et j'aimerais bien que vous veniez, enfin si vous le pouvez.

- Oui, oui, ça me ferait plaisir également. Quand est-ce ?

- Vendredi prochain.

- Je le note, je vous dirai tout ça demain mais pour votre anniversaire, je pourrai toujours m'arranger avec un collègue et… »

Quelqu'un tapota sur son épaule et quand il se retourna, une fille lui envoya son verre – de jus d'orange – au visage.

« Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- On se connaît ? »

La jeune fille parut scandalisée, et comme si lui jeter le contenu du verre n'avait pas suffi, elle le gifla :

« Tu n'es qu'un goujat ! Tu aurais pu au moins attendre que je me réveille !

- Je… »

Hiroshi regarda Suguru. Ce dernier s'était calé au fond de son siège et observait la scène, impassible.

« Je me lève tôt ! J'ai n'importe quels horaires et… tu dormais si bien… » rebondit-il, bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas qui était cette fille.

Un instant la jeune fille se radoucit et Suguru profita de l'accalmie pour se lever :

« Je vais vous laisser. N'hésitez pas à me rappeler. Bonne soirée, monsieur Nakano. »

L'interne le regarda partir, impuissant et déçu. Cette fille venait de tout gâcher !

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire!

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

Suguru avait gardé le silence au cours de « l'explication » entre Hiroshi et la fille qui l'avait pris à partie sans ménagement dans le café. Il n'avait rien dit, mais du peu qu'il avait entendu il avait parfaitement compris de quoi il retournait et une fois dans la rue, il avait abandonné son masque d'impassibilité et laissé échapper un profond soupir. Il s'était fait des idées. Jamais l'interne n'avait laissé entendre qu'il était susceptible d'éprouver une quelconque attirance pour les garçons, et ceci en était la confirmation flagrante. Dans ce cas… qu'avait-il espéré ? D'où lui était venue l'idée insensée que, peut-être…

_C'est pas parce qu'il t'a donné des conseils qu'il fallait te faire des idées, mon pauvre…_ songea-t-il avec découragement.

Il parut hésiter puis plongea la main dans sa poche et en tira son téléphone portable. Après un coup d'œil en direction du café, il sélectionna un numéro dans le répertoire et valida.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Ok, tout est en ordre… Il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. »

Hiroshi redressa un coussin sur le canapé et secoua la tête. Il en devenait ridicule, et heureusement que ses colocataires n'étaient pas là pour le voir faire autrement ils n'auraient pas fini de le chambrer. Mais c'était la première fois que Suguru venait chez lui, et il avait à cœur de lui montrer qu'il ne vivait pas dans une porcherie.

L'appartement était d'ailleurs loin d'en être une, mais ses camarades et lui étaient assez… désordonnés… et il doutait que Suguru apprécie ce genre de chose, il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont madame Fujisaki tenait sa maison.

Le jeune homme consulta une nouvelle fois sa montre, qui indiquait 15h45. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains afin de vérifier une dernière fois qu'il était présentable quand son téléphone sonna. Son cœur se mit à battre ; Suguru l'appelait-il pour annuler sa venue ? Mais c'était son amie, Sakura.

« Salut Hiro ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas en train de bosser, j'espère ? Sans laisser le temps à son ami de répondre, la jeune fille acheva : Alors ?_ Il_ est rentré ?

- Il ? De qui tu parles ?

- Oh, allez, ne fais pas celui qui ne comprends pas, tu devrais savoir que ça ne marche pas avec moi depuis le temps. Fujisaki ! Il est revenu d'Europe ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'il devait rentrer début juillet ?

- Ah ! Ah, oui, il est rentré… répondit Hiroshi en tentant de prendre un air détaché.

- Et alors ? Tu l'as revu ? »

- C'était tout Sakura, ça. Aller toujours tout droit à l'essentiel, telle était sa devise.

« Eh bien… Oui, je l'ai revu… On a pris un café ensemble y'a deux jours et… là je suis en train de l'attendre. »

Son amie laissa échapper un petit sifflement admiratif.

« Ooh, ça va vite entre vous ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à te remuer, mon petit Hiro ?

- Je l'ai juste invité à venir prendre le thé. Comme il m'a rapporté des friandises d'Italie, je… »

L'étudiante l'interrompit d'un gloussement.

« Il t'a rapporté un souvenir ? Fonce, Hiro, t'as tout bon avec lui, je te dis !!

- Heu, oui, peut-être, mais en fait je crois que… »

Cette fois, c'est la sonnerie de l'entrée qui l'interrompit et, vu l'heure, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne. Remettant à plus tard le récit de la scène entre l'une de ses conquêtes d'un soir et lui, il bredouilla précipitamment :

« C'est lui ! J'te rappelle plus tard, Sakura !

- J'y compte bien ! Allez, attaque Casanova ! »

Hiroshi raccrocha et se précipita à la porte, derrière laquelle attendait Suguru.

« Bonjour, Fujisaki-san. Entrez, je vous en prie !

- Bonjour, monsieur Nakano », répondit le garçon en franchissant le seuil. Il retira ses chaussures et suivit son hôte au salon.

« Asseyez-vous… Ne faites pas attention au désordre, mes colocataires et moi ne sommes pas vraiment des maniaques du rangement, fit Hiroshi, qui se demandait pourquoi il était si soucieux de faire bonne impression sur Suguru, alors qu'il n'en avait jamais été de même pour les autres.

- Oh, je suis loin d'être maniaque moi même ! Mais… vous vivez dans un bel appartement. Ça n'est pas trop difficile, la cohabitation ?

- Vous savez, on ne se voit pas tant que cela à cause de nos horaires, et dans la mesure où chacun assure sa part des taches ménagères, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Excusez-moi, je vais préparer le thé. »

Le jeune homme mit de l'eau à chauffer et, en attendant, déposa le panettone sur la table.

« Puisque je savais que vous alliez venir, je n'y ai pas touché. Nous y goûterons ensemble, déclara-t-il.

- Oh mais non, il est tout pour vous, protesta Suguru, qui avait apporté avec lui une petite boîte de dango.

- Si mes amis le découvrent, il n'en restera pas grand-chose, croyez-moi ! Et puis, ça vous rappellera votre voyage… »

Ils discutèrent un petit moment en prenant leur thé et en dégustant les pâtisseries. Avec un réel plaisir, Hiroshi constata que le changement qu'il avait remarqué chez le pianiste lors de leur dernière rencontre était toujours là ; et il retrouvait la complicité qui était la leur lorsqu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, à l'occasion du malencontreux accident survenu à Suguru.

Il se résolut enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, désireux d'aller au bout des choses.

« Fujisaki-san… Vous m'avez dit la dernière fois n'avoir plus de doutes sur vos préférences, mais… si ça n'est pas indiscret… puis-je savoir ce qu'elles sont, en fin de compte ? »

Le garçon s'empourpra légèrement, mais c'était bien grâce à Hiroshi qu'il était parvenu à faire la part des choses aussi n'éprouvait-il aucun gêne à avouer la vérité.

« Hé bien… Vous aviez raison. Les… les garçons ne me laissent pas indifférent », conclut-il. Le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa dans sa poitrine mais il ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions ; de toutes manières, il était encore trop tôt pour parler de quoi que ce soit au musicien.

« C'est… c'est une bonne chose que vous sachiez où vous en êtes, dit-il. J'imagine que vous devez être rassuré.

- Oui. Mais… tout est différent à présent. Vous savez, monsieur Nakano, j'ai… rencontré quelqu'un au cours de mon voyage, confia Suguru, presque à voix basse.

- Quelqu'un ?

- Un… un garçon. »

L'expression d'Hiroshi ne vacilla pas, même s'il avait l'impression de s'être reçu un grand coup de poing dans l'estomac. Qu'était-il allé s'imaginer ? Que Suguru allait attendre après lui ?

« Ah, vraiment ? Un Européen ? s'enquit-il, impassible.

- Non. Un… un des musiciens de la tournée. Un violoniste appelé Garai. Au début, je… je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendu compte qu'il… qu'il me faisait des avances, mais après… j'ai compris où il voulait en venir, relata le pianiste, sans se douter de l'impact que ses paroles avaient sur Hiroshi.

- Je vois… dit celui-ci. Et donc, c'est comme ça que vous avez pris conscience de votre préférence.

- Oui… Même si j'avoue avoir été surpris quand il m'a embrassé, je… je l'ai presque repoussé mais après… j'ai trouvé ça très agréable, dit Suguru avec un petit sourire.

- Je suis content pour vous », fit Hiroshi, dissimulant soigneusement sa déception et désireux soudain de mettre le plus rapidement possible un terme à cette conversation – voire ce rendez-vous. Il avait trop attendu. S'il avait dit la vérité à Suguru dès le départ, qui sait comment les choses auraient pu évoluer ? Mais il était trop tard maintenant. Le pianiste s'était consolé dans les bras d'un autre que lui et il se voyait mal à présent tenter de reconquérir le terrain perdu.

« Et vous, monsieur Nakano ? Avez-vous rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? questionna Suguru, pour la forme, car après ce qu'il avait vu dans le café il ne se faisait plus beaucoup d'illusions.

- Non… enfin… personne avec qui je suis allé très loin, dit l'interne, évasif.

- Mais, cette fille de l'autre jour ?...

Ah ! Euh… c'est un peu compliqué… et pas vraiment intéressant, croyez-moi. Alors… quels sont vos projets pour la suite ? »

Suguru non plus n'avait rien laissé paraître de ses sentiments à l'écoute des explications maladroites d'Hiroshi, mais ces vagues justifications n'avaient fait que conforter son idée que le jeune homme n'était intéressé que par les filles. Il choisit donc de ne pas insister et d'abandonner ce sujet quelque peu douloureux.

Ils passèrent encore quelques moments à bavarder, puis Suguru se leva pour prendre congé.

« Pour vendredi soir, je peux compter sur votre présence ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, j'ai interverti avec un collègue. Ne vous en faites pas, je serai bien là.

- Ah, tant mieux ! Vous savez, nous n'allons pas être très nombreux. Quelques amis à moi, Narumi, Shinichi et vous.

- Shinichi ?

- Shinichi Garai… Le violoniste dont je vous ai parlé… » dit Suguru, rosissant. Il partit peu de temps après sans se douter que, tout à coup, l'interne n'avait plus la moindre envie de se rendre à cette soirée.

XXXXXXXXXX

La fin de la semaine arriva rapidement et, le vendredi soir, Hiroshi gara sa moto aux abords du restaurant où Suguru avait choisi de célébrer son vingtième anniversaire, un petit établissement traditionnel du vieux quartier de Gion. Il ôta son casque, remit sommairement de l'ordre dans sa chevelure puis poussa la porte du restaurant.

Il s'était creusé la tête pour trouver quelque chose à offrir au jeune pianiste et avait fini par arrêter son choix sur un beau livre de voyage sur l'Europe, dans lequel il avait glissé une carte avec ces quelques mots _« Afin de vous souvenir toujours de votre première tournée à l'étranger »_, ce qui, après coup, était assez stupide attendu que Suguru n'avait manifestement pas ramené que des photos de son voyage ; mais alors, le paquet était déjà fait.

_Tant pis… j'espère que ça lui plaira tout de même…_

Suguru était déjà là, en compagnie d'amis à lui, ainsi que de Narumi qui parut enchantée de revoir son ancien professeur. Hiroshi salua tout le monde et remit son cadeau au pianiste qui le remercia, avant de le placer dans un coin avec ceux qu'il avait déjà reçus. Il s'assit ensuite à côté de Narumi.

« Alors, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Pas trop difficile tes cours ?

- Non, ça va. Enfin, il faut dire que je travaille dur, et puis… si j'ai des difficultés… je pourrai toujours vous demander de l'aide, n'est-ce pas professeur ? » dit la jeune fille en clignant de l'œil. Malgré que l'interne ait changé de logement peu de temps après que Suguru et elle se soient séparés, il était resté en bon termes avec la jeune fille et il leur était arrivé, à quelques reprises, d'aller boire un café ensemble.

Narumi redevint sérieuse et, l'air un peu songeur, demanda :

« Vous n'avez toujours personne ?

- Non. Et toi ?

- Moi non plus… » répondit-elle d'un ton quelque peu désabusé, et Hiroshi se demanda si Suguru lui avait parlé de Shinichi Garai. Sans doute pas.

Il était plus de 20h30 et alors que l'interne se demandait avec un peu de rancœur quand allait arriver le fameux Shinichi, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit sur un grand jeune homme brun, aux traits agréables et à l'air sérieux encore accentué par le port d'une paire de lunettes.

« Veuillez m'excuser, déclara-t-il en s'inclinant, mon train a eu du retard…

- Ça ne fait rien, dit Suguru en allant l'accueillir. L'essentiel est que tu sois là, Shinichi. »

Le nouveau venu salua tout le monde et prit place à côté de Suguru en lui tendant un paquet et une enveloppe. Lui et Hiroshi étaient un peu les attractions du dîner car les autres invités ne les connaissaient pas, après tout.

« Suguru m'a expliqué que vous l'aviez soigné. Vous êtes infirmier ? demanda Shinichi.

- Médecin, en fin d'internat, corrigea Narumi, instinctivement sur la défensive.

- Et pourquoi avez-vous choisi Kyoto ?

- Pour raisons personnelles.

- Une petite amie ? insista Shinichi.

- Pour raisons personnelles », répéta Hiroshi sans lâcher le regard assuré du violoniste.

Le jeune interne revint subtilement sur un autre sujet de conversation et le reste du dîner se passa sans anicroche.

Suguru choisit le dessert pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il commença par ceux de Garai, au sommet de la pile. Il ouvrit la boite et ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation.

« Des chocolats Neuhaus ! »

Il gratifia le violoniste d'un sourire chaleureux et reposa la boîte de chocolats belges raffinés – et très chers ! – sur laquelle on pouvait lire _Neuhaus Rain of Stars._

« Neuf des plus grands chefs se sont associés pour cette série limitée. Il y a un livre en plus, expliqua Garai.

- Merci beaucoup, Shinichi.

- N'oublie pas l'enveloppe. »

Suguru l'ouvrit précautionneusement.

« Un billet d'avion pour… Hokkaido et un séjour dans un rotenburo ? »

Il y avait un mot épinglé au billet : _« Pour mieux nous connaître »_ était-il écrit, ce qui fit s'empourprer son destinataire.

« Oui, je viendrai aussi. Cela pourrait être une bonne occasion pour… travailler et se détendre », expliqua Garai.

Si Nobu, Rié et Shinzo ne sourcillèrent pas, Narumi trouva la scène insolite et chercha une réponse dans le regard de son ancien professeur, et ce qu'elle y lut ne la rassura guère. Elle regarda Suguru, puis le violoniste, et comprit. Un peu pâle et vacillante, elle se leva. Hiroshi avait remarqué son expression troublée et se leva à son tour.

« Excusez-moi de précipiter mon départ, mais il est tard. Narumi-chan, je rentre, je commence tôt demain, je te ramène. »

Elle hocha la tête, livide.

« Il y a un virus assez violent en ce moment, faites attention, dit le jeune homme à l'assemblée pour essayer de justifier le comportement de l'étudiante.

- Mais vous n'avez pas pris le dessert ! s'exclama Suguru comme s'il annonçait l'apocalypse.

- Je… je préfère rentrer, bredouilla la jeune fille, au bord des larmes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?? Narumi ! Je n'ai pas encore ouvert vos cadeaux, s'affola le pianiste.

- Je la ramène, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Hiroshi en sortant de quoi régler son addition et celle de la jeune fille, qu'il serra contre lui. Poursuivez votre soirée tranquillement, elle vous appellera quand elle ira mieux. »

Ils saluèrent et sortirent, Narumi toujours blottie contre Hiroshi. Suguru observa la scène à travers la vite. L'interne offrit son casque et sa veste à la jeune fille qui s'agrippa à lui. La moto démarra, déposant un voile de tristesse sur le regard noisette, et s'enfonça dans la nuit.

« Hé, Suguru, reviens parmi nous », le rappela Shinichi.

Il enfouit au fond de lui un sentiment amer et douloureux. Il venait de blesser son ancienne petite amie et Nakano aussi devait avoir compris. Pourquoi son cœur était-il aussi serré ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Même s'il gara son véhicule devant le domicile des Okuda, Hiroshi et Narumi ne rentrèrent pas immédiatement. Ils marchèrent un petit peu et l'interne consola la jeune fille du mieux qu'il put. Une heure plus tard, elle regagna son domicile, le cœur un peu moins blessé. Nakano aussi rentra chez lui mais personne n'était là pour le consoler, seulement il n'en voulait qu'à lui. Il aurait dû être plus clair sur ses sentiments car visiblement son message final n'avait eu aucun effet, Fujisaki n'en avait jamais parlé.

_Ou peut-être qu'il est snob et que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui_, grimaça-t-il en pensant à l'autre musicien professionnel.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fujisaki appela Hiroshi pour le remercier du livre et demanda des nouvelles de Narumi. Légèrement distant, l'interne lui donna encore quelques conseils puis s'excusa : sa pause s'achevait, il devait raccrocher.

À partir de ce coup de fil, un fossé s'installa entre eux deux, tassant ainsi l'histoire et remettant chacun à sa place.

_À suivre…_

* * *

Dango : les dango sont des pâtisseries sous forme de boulettes à base de farine de riz. Elles sont le plus souvent présentées en brochettes de 3 ou 4 boulettes et fréquemment servies avec du thé vert.  
Rotenburo : tout comme les onsen, les rotenburo sont des sources naturelles d'eau chaude.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire!

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

_Tout tourne autour de moi. La musique est trop forte, les lumières m'aveuglent, la foule m'opprime. Pourquoi suis-je venue ici ? Trouver un solide garçon pour me consoler le temps d'une chanson et le jeter après ? Ne pas avoir le temps de lui demander son nom ou de lui dire le mien. À quoi tout cela rime-t-il ? Les boîtes de nuits se ressemblent. Même musique, mêmes cocktails, mêmes personnes désabusées ou superficielles à la recherche d'une étreinte éphémère ou d'un plaisir fugace. Pourquoi suis-je là alors ? Parce que je suis désabusée et ne veux pas rester seule. Mais je suis seule au milieu de tout le monde ici. Seule comme… ce garçon au bar._

Un peu vacillante, la jeune fille se coula entre les danseurs pour s'asseoir à côté d'un garçon aux longs cheveux rouges.

« Vel, dit-elle en s'adressant au garçon. Je m'appelle Vel », répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Le garçon sursauta et posa son regard gris sur elle.

« Vel, dit-elle une troisième fois.

- Enchanté, Vel. Un verre ?

- La même chose, commanda Vel au barman. Tu es seul ?

- Plus maintenant. Tu veux danser ?

- Non. Pouah, c'est dégueu ton truc, c'est quoi ? dit-elle en grimaçant après avoir goûté à la boisson vert pâle.

- Un _Green Velvet_. Gin, vodka et manzana.

- Je me contenterai du sucre autour du verre, dit-elle en grignotant le bord du verre sucré.

- Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ?

- Je n'habite pas loin. Tu es venu comment ?

- En taxi.

- Je suis en moto et… je n'ai pas bu. »

La jeune fille se leva et après avoir réglé les consommations, Hiroshi la suivit.

« Elle est vraiment classe ta bécane, admira-t-il. Une Guzzi en plus ?!

- Tu t'y connais ?

- J'en ai une. Une Kawasaki 750 Zephyr et je bidouille parfois.

- En route pour une chevauchée ? »

Hiroshi la détailla. Comment pouvait-elle conduire une moto habillée comme elle l'était ? Elle portait un haut noir moulant, déchiré sous la poitrine, une jupe écossaise ultra courte et un porte-jarretelles retenant des bas résilles. Sur ses doigts fleurissaient moult bagues en argent.

« Tu montes ou je repars seule ? »

Le garçon sourit et grimpa derrière elle.

Ils roulèrent plus que prévu, peut-être était-ce la façon de Vel de parader, montrer ce qu'elle et son engin avaient dans le ventre. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un vieil immeuble et sept étages plus haut, ils pénétrèrent dans un studio. Elle jeta ses clefs sur la table et sema ses vêtements jusqu'à la chambre.

« T'attends quoi pour venir ? »

Même si tout cela manquait de passion et de spontanéité, Hiroshi obéit et la vue du corps nu de la fille lui fit oublier ses soucis.

« Je mets de la musique, ça ne te gêne pas ? »

Question purement rhétorique. Elle alluma sa chaîne et introduisit un vinyle. Qui écoutait encore ces disques ? Un des Pixies de surcroît. Mais Nakano se dit qu'il aurait bien le temps de lui demander ça plus tard. Il se laissa attirer sur le lit et n'opposa aucune résistance aux attentes de sa maîtresse providentielle.

Quelques heures plus tard, son biper le tira des draps chauds et accueillants. Il se leva et se rhabilla silencieusement. La main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta.

« Où tu crois aller comme ça ? »

Il n'avait pas dû être assez silencieux.

Encore nue, Vel s'avança vers lui :

« Hein ? Où tu croyais aller ?

- Je… Je comptais partir.

- Alors tu es comme les autres ? Tu tires ton coup et tu pars. »

Elle prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et le jeta sur Hiroshi. Il esquiva le casque de moto de justesse.

« Vel, je suis interne et mon chef de service vient de me biper.

- Et moi je viens de l'espace !

- Calme-toi, tiens, tu veux voir mon biper ?

- Non ! Je m'en fous. Comment… comment tu t'appelles ? Dis-moi… dis-moi au moins ton nom. »

Il hésita mais répondit :

« Nakano. Hiroshi Nakano.

- Tu ne mens pas ?

- Non. Attends… »

Il revint vers elle lentement et la couvrit. Il prit un stylo et un papier et y inscrivit un numéro de téléphone.

« Je dois partir pour le boulot mais appelle-moi quand tu veux. Ça me ferait plaisir de te revoir.

- Tu n'es qu'un baratineur… » dit-elle faiblement en resserrant la couverture sur ses épaules.

Hiroshi prit le téléphone de la jeune fille et composa un numéro. Un téléphone sonna.

« Tu vois, je ne mens pas. C'est mon numéro et moi j'ai le tien maintenant. »

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa.

« Tu devrais retourner te coucher, il n'est que 5 heures, dit-il doucement. Je suis censé être en congé et malgré cette petite exception, je devrais être disponible si tu veux qu'on se revoie. »

Les yeux verts de la jeune fille brillaient dans la nuit.

_Des yeux de chats…_ se dit-il en ramassant le casque et en le posant sur la table.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Appelle-moi », dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il attendit le taxi en bas de chez elle en se grillant une cigarette.

_Tu parles de vacances…_ souffla-t-il dans le taxi qui l'emmenait vers l'hôpital.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ses trois jours de vacances s'écoulèrent sans un seul coup de fil. Puisqu'elle n'appelait pas, lui le ferait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru poussa le portillon du jardin à l'instant où Hiroshi sortait de la maison, escorté par Ritsu.

« À la semaine prochaine, professeur ! le salua le petit garçon.

- Au revoir, Ritsu, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire. Et ne t'en fais pas pour le passage sur lequel tu accroches un peu, si tu travailles sérieusement tout sera parfait d'ici mercredi prochain.

- Oui, je sais. Comptez sur moi ! »

Hiroshi se retourna, pour tomber nez à nez avec le grand frère cette fois.

« Bonsoir, Fujisaki-san.

- Bonsoir, monsieur Nakano. Vous… La leçon s'est bien passée ?

- On ne peut mieux. Ritsu est très doué et travailleur, mais vous le savez déjà. Si… si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un rendez-vous et…

- Oh, oui, bien sûr. Bonne soirée, alors.

- Merci, vous de même. Au revoir. »

Un peu interdit, Suguru resta sur le palier à suivre du regard le jeune homme qui s'éloignait comme s'il s'enfuyait. Nakano avait changé… Il avait l'impression que, depuis quelques temps, il l'évitait. Le pianiste avait été sincèrement heureux de retrouver l'interne au retour de sa tournée en Europe, et leurs deux rendez-vous avaient laissé présager un rapprochement certain… et soudain, l'esquive.

« Tu rentres, Suguru-nii ?

- Oui, oui, je viens, Ritsu. »

À y bien réfléchir, les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes depuis son anniversaire. Narumi avait quitté la soirée presque en catastrophe, et Hiroshi l'avait raccompagnée. Depuis ce soir-là, les rares fois où Suguru avait croisé le jeune homme à l'occasion des leçons qu'il dispensait à Ritsu, celui-ci s'était montré distant avec lui, peu causant voire froid, et le musicien ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer ce brutal changement d'attitude.

Peut-être le jeune homme le croyait-il vexé parce qu'il avait quitté la soirée très en avance ? Non, il devait certainement y avoir une autre explication… mais Suguru avait beau réfléchir, il lui était impossible de déterminer laquelle.

Songeur et un peu attristé, il monta directement dans sa chambre. Il devait contacter Shinichi afin de régler avec lui les détails de leur week-end à Hokkaido.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il faisait déjà chaud en ce début de matinée à Akan, situé à l'est d'Hokkaido, en plein cœur du grand Parc National du même nom. Le ryokan que Shinichi avait choisi pour leur séjour offrait une vue magnifique sur le lac Akan-ko, environné d'épicéas et surmonté au loin par le Mont Oakan-dake. Bien que le lieu soit touristique, surtout en cette saison, il y régnait une atmosphère paisible et Suguru soupira d'aise en venant s'accouder à la balustrade de bois tourné qui délimitait la petite terrasse de la chambre dans laquelle le violoniste et lui s'étaient installés.

« Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique, dit-il, rêveur. C'est un très beau cadeau que tu m'as offert là, Shinichi. »

Ce dernier, qui achevait de mettre ses affaires en ordre, vint le rejoindre dehors.

« Tu aimes ?

- Oh oui ! Rien qu'un paysage pareil mérite qu'on vienne jusqu'ici !

- Je suis très heureux que tu apprécies, tu sais. Je… je te connais si peu en fin de compte. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu aimes, en dehors des sucreries, dit Shinichi avec un petit rire qui fit pétiller ses yeux marron.

- J'aime la musique, répondit Suguru avec un sourire complice. Le violoniste parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis il se ravisa et déclara :

- Et j'espère que tu aimes aussi les balades en forêt, parce que c'est ce que je te propose de faire maintenant. Ça te dit ? »

Le garçon acquiesça, secrètement soulagé de s'éloigner de la chambre. Bien qu'il ait plus ou moins flirté avec Shinichi lors de leur tournée, il ne s'était plus rien passé entre eux depuis, et Suguru n'était pas totalement certain de savoir quels étaient ses sentiments pour le violoniste. Il appréciait beaucoup sa gentillesse et sa patience, car il était clair que le jeune homme, lui, avait envie d'aller plus loin, sans toutefois le presser en aucune manière.

Cependant, tout au long de leur promenade forestière, Shinichi ne fit pas la moindre allusion allant dans ce sens. Ils retournèrent à Akan pour déjeuner, et flânèrent une partie de l'après-midi dans la station thermale, admirant notamment les nombreuses boutiques d'artisanat Aïnou. Quand ils regagnèrent enfin le ryokan, toutefois, le jeune homme proposa à son compagnon de se détendre dans le petit onsen privé dont disposait chacune des chambres.

« J'ai jamais autant marché qu'aujourd'hui, commenta-t-il en ôtant ses vêtements. Un bain ne me fera pas de mal ! Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Heu… »

Sans la moindre pudeur, Shinichi s'était dévêtu. Il prit une serviette et s'en ceignit sommairement la taille le temps de gagner le bain en plein air aménagé au pied de la terrasse.

« Heu, j'arrive », dit faiblement Suguru, un peu intimidé tout à coup. Il se déshabilla à son tour et se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude, face à Shinichi.

« Ça fait du bien… » soupira celui-ci, les yeux clos. Pendant un petit instant ils gardèrent le silence, savourant les bienfaits de l'eau thermale, et Suguru avait fini par se relaxer, les yeux fermés, quand un remous le tira de sa rêverie. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que Shinichi était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« On est bien ici, pas vrai ? » murmura le violoniste. Un peu troublé, Suguru hocha la tête ; son cœur s'était soudain emballé.

« Je sais qu'on n'en a pas reparlé depuis, poursuivit Shinichi d'une voix calme, mais je me sens vraiment bien avec toi. Ce baiser, en Italie, je n'ai pas cessé d'y repenser. Ce n'était pas juste un flirt pour moi, tu sais. Je… je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Suguru.

- Je… La voix du garçon parut se bloquer dans sa gorge, et il prit une profonde inspiration. Je t'aime beaucoup aussi, Shinichi… mais pour être vraiment honnête, je… je ne sais pas encore très bien où j'en suis.

- Comment cela ? demanda le musicien avec sollicitude.

- C'était la première fois que j'embrassais un garçon… »

Shinichi observa un court silence et son regard accrocha les ridules qu'une brise légère faisait courir à la surface de l'eau.

« Tu veux dire que… Tu n'es pas certain de tes préférences, c'est ça ?

- Non. Sur ce point là, au moins, je sais où j'en suis, répondit Suguru d'un ton un peu plus affermi. Mais… jusqu'à peu de temps avant la tournée, j'avais une petite amie. C'est Narumi, elle était présente à ma soirée d'anniversaire. Nous sommes restés un an ensemble. Je l'aimais vraiment, tu sais. Mais on a fini par se séparer, parce que je ne me sentais pas capable d'aller jusqu'au bout avec elle. La… La seule fois où on a essayé… ça s'est terminé en fiasco, et elle m'a balancé », conclut-il avec un petit rire triste.

Shinichi ne dit rien, et Suguru poursuivit :

« À ce moment-là, je n'avais pas compris que je pouvais avoir d'autres préférences. Et c'est… c'est Nakano qui m'a mis sur la voie. J'étais vraiment très mal, mais on a discuté et il m'a fait prendre conscience que, peut-être, je pouvais être attiré par les garçons. Je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissant pour cela, d'autant qu'au début nous n'étions pas vraiment proches. Pour tout dire, j'étais même jaloux de lui car je pensais qu'il tournait autour de Narumi. »

Le rire qui suivit, cette fois, fut plus léger.

« Il faut dire aussi qu'il a comme un don pour séduire tous ceux qu'il approche. Pendant que j'étais en tournée, Ritsu n'arrêtait pas de me parler de lui, et même sans le connaître je lui en voulais déjà d'accaparer l'affection de mon frère. Et puis, petit à petit, j'ai appris à le connaître, et il m'a bien fallu accepter qu'il était, d'une certaine manière, irrésistible. Même ma mère est tombée sous son charme ! »

Une ombre voleta sur le visage de Shinichi. Jusqu'à présent, Suguru ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose sur ce Nakano, mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne lui plaisait guère.

« Et… Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Nakano et toi ? finit-il par demander.

- Hein ? Oh, non ! Il m'a simplement donné quelques conseils. Et puis, lui, il n'aime que les filles… »

Le violoniste crut déceler un soupçon de regret au fond de la voix de Suguru, mais là non plus il ne releva pas.

« Donc, je suis le premier garçon que tu as embrassé, c'est bien ça ? Et c'est cela qui t'a convaincu de tes préférences ? »

Suguru se retourna vers lui.

« Oui. Maintenant je n'ai plus aucun doute, et ça c'est grâce à toi, Shinichi. Seulement… seulement c'est encore un peu tôt pour moi pour… repartir avec quelqu'un, tu vois ? Ça ne fait qu'un peu plus de trois mois que Narumi et moi sommes séparés.

- Oui, je comprends. C'est normal que tu aies besoin de temps. »

Le pianiste le gratifia d'un regard empli de gratitude – et de soulagement.

« Merci pour ta compréhension, Shinichi.

- Mais tu sais, reprit ce dernier après un court instant de silence, puisque apparemment tu n'as jamais rien connu… je peux te faire découvrir des choses… Qu'en dis-tu ? » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille tandis qu'une de ses mains venait se glisser entre les cuisses de Suguru qui tressaillit, interdit.

« N'aie pas peur. Ça n'ira pas plus loin que ça, » lui souffla Shinichi à l'oreille. Il attira le garçon contre lui, sa main entamant un lent mouvement sensuel.

« Laisse-toi aller… Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer. »

Suguru ferma les yeux, le cœur battant follement et, avec un petit soupir d'extase, s'abandonna entre les bras de Shinichi.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Voilà. Plus que ces revues à trier et j'en aurai fini pour la journée. »

Haruka Fujisaki s'agenouilla devant le porte-revues placé dans le hall d'entrée, à côté d'un petit meuble, et entreprit d'en vider le contenu. Il y avait là, pêle-mêle, des journaux, des revues, et même quelques prospectus publicitaires, certains vieux de plusieurs mois.

« Quel fatras… » grommela-t-elle en faisant deux piles, ceux à garder et ceux à jeter, la seconde croissant sensiblement plus vite que la première.

« Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

L'opération de tri venait de mettre à jour une lettre adressée à Suguru. Datée de la fin du mois de mars, elle ne comportait aucune mention d'expédition. Sans doute avait-elle été posée sur le meuble après avoir été récupérée dans la boîte, d'où elle était tombée au milieu des revues.

« J'espère que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'urgent », commenta-t-elle en glissant la lettre dans une poche, dans l'attente d'aller la déposer dans la chambre de son fils aîné.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le week-end de détente à Hokkaido avait filé bien trop vite de l'avis de Suguru. Passé le premier instant de surprise dans le petit onsen de leur ryokan, il avait fini par abandonner une partie de ses inhibitions et s'était laissé aller entre les bras de Shinichi, osant même délivrer quelques caresses en retour. Et cette fois, contrairement à son expérience avec Narumi, il avait pleinement apprécié. C'est donc avec quelques regrets que Shinichi et lui se séparèrent à l'aéroport du Kansai.

« N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de moi, lui dit le violoniste avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. À bientôt, Shinichi. »

Un dernier baiser et ils se séparèrent.

Il était plus de midi quand Suguru arriva chez lui. Le trajet en avion avait été rapide, mais Shinichi et lui n'étaient pas partis très tôt d'Hokkaido. Après avoir mangé et assuré qu'il avait mis à profit son week-end pour se reposer, il monta déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre puis, une fois qu'il eut tout rangé, il s'intéressa à la lettre posée sur son bureau.

L'écriture sur l'enveloppe lui était inconnue, et après avoir constaté que la lettre était datée du 28 mars, c'est avec curiosité qu'il la décacheta. Il en tira une simple feuille de papier blanc, sur laquelle était écrit :

_« Chaque soir je penserai à vous en contemplant le ciel. Je vous reconnaîtrai, vous en serez l'étoile la plus brillante._

_Hiroshi Nakano »_

Le cœur du jeune pianiste se mit à battre à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

_À suivre…_

* * *

Les Aïnus ou Aïnous, sont une population aborigène. Ils vivent au Nord du Japon et à l'extrême Est de la Russie : Vers -1300 avant JC, ils ont migré vers Hokkaidō, les Îles Kouriles, l'île de Sakhaline et le sud de la péninsule du Kamtchatka. Soit 1000 ans avant les représentants du peuple des _Wa_ qui sont les ancêtres des Japonais actuels, arrivés par l'île de Honshu (vraisemblablement depuis la Corée).  
Morphologiquement, les Aïnus ne ressemblent pas aux Japonais. Ils sont plus grands, plus résistants, leurs carrure et pilosité sont plus affirmées, leur peau est plus claire, leur visage moins lisse et leurs yeux ne sont pas bridés. Bref, ils ne sont pas mongoloïdes (type morphologique des Japonais, Coréens et Chinois). Avec ces caractéristiques physiques, ils ont été longtemps associés au type caucasien. (source : Wikipedia)


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire!

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

Hiroshi inspira puis expira un grand coup avant de sonner chez les Fujisaki. Venir chez eux devenait une épreuve. Cette histoire, ou plutôt « non-histoire », avec l'aîné de la famille prenait des proportions stupéfiantes. À voir la réaction de Narumi à l'anniversaire, il comprit que lui aussi agissait comme un adolescent et même si leurs sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes, il s'était senti trahi quelque part mais il savait que lui seul était responsable de sa solitude, il avait trop tardé.

C'est Suguru qui l'accueillit et l'invita à attendre dans le salon, Ritsu finissait de se préparer. Shinichi était là lui aussi et il resta seul avec l'interne, le temps que Suguru aille presser son cadet.

Après les politesses d'usage et un silence gêné, Garai se sentit obligé de faire la conversation, aussi déconcertante fut-elle :

« Suguru m'a dit qu'à l'occasion vous jouiez de la guitare et du violon. Ça doit être triste de ne pas être assez doué pour vivre de sa musique. Et puis dans cette maison, ça ne doit pas être facile à supporter. Tout le monde en vit. »

Nakano s'était aussitôt senti agressé :

- C'est vrai que c'est très décevant d'appartenir à… une catégorie de gens qui en sauvent d'autres. Je vais peut-être envisager une autre orientation », rétorqua-t-il, étrangement énervé.

Ils n'avaient pas aperçu Ritsu qui avait assisté à l'échange.

« C'est un très bon professeur ! rétorqua le garçon. Je suis prêt, Nakano-sensei, excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre. »

Suguru revint de la cuisine, chargé d'un plateau :

« Le thé est prêt ! annonça-t-il jovialement, inconscient des tensions pourtant palpables.

- Nous y allons. Votre mère a peut-être oublié de vous informer mais je ferai cours en plein air, aujourd'hui. Je l'avais prévenue. Je ramènerai Ritsu en fin d'après-midi et si vous voulez me joindre, vous avez mon numéro de téléphone.

- En plein air ? Quelle idée farfelue ! s'exclama Shinichi.

- Monsieur Garai, lorsque j'aurais besoin de conseils, je promets de venir vous trouver, répondit Hiroshi, sarcastique. Tu viens, Ritsu ? À tout à l'heure, Fujisaki-san. »

Les deux garçons quittèrent la maison sous le regard étonné du pianiste.

« Suguru, Suguru, tu m'écoutes ? »

Le jeune garçon regarda son petit ami et s'excusa, il était un peu distrait.

« Tu joues cette sonate ? demanda Garai en prenant les partitions de la _Sonate à Kreutzer_. J'aimerais beaucoup l'interpréter avec toi.

- Euh... Je… Je ne connais pas encore le morceau, mentit Fujisaki en refermant le carnet. Et puis j'ai du travail.

- Ça ne devrait pas être difficile pour toi. J'aimerais vraiment que nous la jouions ensemble.

- On... »

Son petit ami ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Il le souleva et le hissa sur le cylindre du piano pour l'embrasser avec passion.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, Suguru Fujisaki, sinon je te fais mourir de plaisir », dit-il en lui grignotant le lobe de l'oreille.

XXXXXXXXXX

La semaine avait été mauvaise. À commencer par lundi. Vel lui avait annoncé qu'elle partait au bord de la mer avec des amies jusqu'au dimanche. Il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour s'attacher à la demoiselle. D'une nature exubérante et dynamique, on aurait dit un mélange de Shuichi et Sakura. De plus, elle bénéficiait d'une culture musicale impressionnante. Elle n'avait avoué son métissage que très récemment mais son prénom restait un mystère ; peut-être était-ce un prénom brésilien, son autre nationalité. Quand ils s'étaient revus, il avait annoncé sa bisexualité tout de suite, non qu'il envisage un plan à trois comme l'avait craint la jeune fille mais peut-être était-ce plus honnête de le reconnaître. Il avait même parlé de Suguru et se moquait de ce coup de cœur puéril. De son côté, la jeune fille n'avait pas dit grand-chose.

_« Tu t'intéresses à moi parce que je suis mystérieuse. Si tu apprends tout, tu t'ennuieras et me laisseras. »_

Son côté mystérieux ne l'intéressait pas. Il aimait son corps félin même si menu, son comportement agressif et surtout, les étoiles au fond de ses yeux verts lorsqu'elle parlait de musique. Il avait découvert un peu plus tard sa voix veloutée lorsqu'elle fredonnait sous la douche ou en s'habillant et était sous le charme.

_« Deux perdus font-ils un trouvé ? »_ avait-elle demandé à leur quatrième rendez-vous.

Hiroshi lui avait gentiment répondu qu'elle regardait trop la télévision et qu'il n'était pas Johnny Depp.

Mais ils se voyaient souvent, comme deux animaux blessés par la férocité de l'amour, et pansaient leurs plaies le temps d'une étreinte ou d'un déjeuner même si les deux amants ne savaient pas trop où ils allaient.

Mardi, Sakura avait annulé sa venue à Kyoto, croulant sous le travail.

Mercredi, cet être détestable de Shinichi Garai, qui semblait être devenu le petit ami officiel de Suguru, l'avait humilié avec cette réflexion dont seul Ritsu avait été témoin. Le petit garçon lui avait même appris que lui et Suguru étaient partis à Hokkaido, mais ça il le savait. Le soir, son ami kyotoïte Kagami décommanda pour le lendemain, anniversaire d'Hiroshi. Même ses colocataires ne seraient pas là.

Jeudi, personne, hormis sa mère et son ex-petit ami Issei, ne l'appela pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et il rentra chez lui à la fin de son service, vers 21 heures, assez morose.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte, Vel. Personne ne m'a appelé, se plaignit-il en ouvrant la porte de son appartement plongé dans l'obscurité.

« Oui, c'est vrai que tu y as pensé, se radoucit-il. Et… qui glousse derrière toi ?

- …

- Ben… passe-leur mon bonsoir vu qu'elles me connaissent apparemment. Qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté ?

- …

- Vel, ce genre de détails c'est personnel, et non je ne suis pas prude. C'est juste que…

- …

- Oui, moi aussi je raconte ce genre de choses à mes amis mais…

- …

- Non, pas encore. Parce que je tiens à toi et te respecte.

- …

- Merci encore d'avoir appelé. Tu es une fille adorable et… tu me manques.

- …

- Amusez-vous bien. Bonne nuit. »

Il soupira en raccrochant et fila à la cuisine chercher de quoi manger. Ne trouvant rien, il revint au salon et en allumant, il resta stupéfait.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! bondit Shuichi. Hiro-chan ! Tu m'as manqué ! Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de l'interne. Il n'y avait pas que Shuichi. Sakura, Maiko, Yuji, Sobi, le meilleur ami de son frère, Kagami, quelques amis de Todai, ses deux colocataires et même Suguru et Narumi. Ils s'étaient tous cachés pour le surprendre. Ses soucis s'évaporèrent comme neige au soleil. C'était tellement inattendu et agréable.

« C'est comme ça que tu accueilles tes amis ? dit Sakura en le serrant contre elle. Tu pensais vraiment qu'on t'oublierait ? »

Hiroshi salua chaleureusement chacun des invités et la soirée démarra dans la bonne humeur.

Un peu plus tard, et Sobi lui sortirent discuter sur la terrasse.

« Ça fait un bail, Nakano. Pourquoi tu ne donnais plus de nouvelles ?

- Ça n'allait pas fort.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas appeler ?

- J'en parle peu. De toutes façons je suis toujours un handicapé en amour. Ça n'a pas changé. Et toi ? Il parait que tu es casé.

- Ouais, depuis trois ans.

- Waou, félicitations. Alors qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Un prof d'histoire, répondit Sobi en tirant sur son joint. Une soufflette, Nakano ?

- Juste une, je travaille demain matin. »

Sobi se pencha et expira la fumée du joint dans la bouche de l'interne. Suguru choisit ce moment pour aller sur la terrasse.

« Tu veux peut-être un baiser de réconfort ? ronronna Sobi, toujours contre Hiroshi.

- Ça ne serait pas raisonnable. Tu es un homme honnête maintenant, gloussa l'interne.

- Parce que je n'étais pas honnête avec toi ? »

C'est avec Sobi Mizutani qu'Hiroshi avait eu son premier rapport, avant même de connaître une fille. Les deux étaient lycéens. Sobi avait toujours flirté avec Hiro, qui lui croyait que c'était un jeu. Pourtant, même après avoir consommé, c'était toujours un jeu. Un jeu qui s'était vite terminé, Hiroshi étant tombé amoureux d'une fille, qui, ironie du sort, coucha une fois avec lui pour le larguer tout de suite après.

« C'est vrai, tu as toujours été correct avec moi. Mais arrête de me caresser, tu me chatouilles, rit-il.

- Tu ne veux même pas un baiser d'anniversaire ?

- Quand tu seras célibataire on en reparlera.

- Tes cheveux sont toujours aussi doux et parfumés… dit Sobi en déposant un baiser, puis deux, dans son cou.

- Tu me fais quoi, là ? Un plan nostalgie ?

- Non, je m'y prendrais autrement si je te voulais vraiment. Mais tu ne peux pas me mentir. À ton frère non plus. Hiro-chan, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Tu sembles… éteint. Tu étais si passionné avant.

- Ça ne se passe pas très bien ici. Le boulot, aucun problème, hormis un chef de service qui m'appelle « ko-gal » mais sinon ça va. Sentimentalement… Je n'arrive à rien. Que des plans foireux et douloureux. Et comme d'habitude, je me sens impuissant. »

Sobi soupira et tira sur le joint.

« Tu es mignon. Tu as toujours quinze ans dans ton cœur.

- Ne te moque pas.

- Je ne me moque pas. Je crois que maintenant il serait temps que prenne ta vie en main. Arrête de te laisser séduire. Tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Tu es plutôt mignon, intelligent, intéressant, gentil alors fonce ! Sinon je te traîne par les cheveux à Tokyo et on fait un truc à trois avec Junichi.

- Dans tes rêves, Mizutani », dit l'interne en repoussant gentiment l'autre garçon.

Sobi écrasa le joint consumé et retourna à l'intérieur.

« Vous aurez sûrement plus de chance que moi », plaisanta-t-il en croisant Suguru.

Hiroshi regarda dans leur direction.

« Oh, Fujisaki-san ! Merci d'être venu, dit-il en allumant une cigarette.

- Je ne sais pas. Je… j'ai hésité à venir. Je… je vous ai trouvé assez distant depuis mon retour. »

Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Peut-être était-ce à cause de la lettre. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ces mots. Peut-être était-ce un simple encouragement. Alors pourquoi chaque lecture le bouleversait-il ? Et pourquoi la relisait-il autant ?

« J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et… mon internat se termine dans quatre mois. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire après. »

La discussion aurait pu s'arrêter là mais il frissonna.

« Vous devriez rentrer, dit gentiment Suguru. Il ne fait pas très chaud.

- J'aime bien rester ici le soir, dit Hiroshi en s'accoudant à la balustrade. Depuis que j'habite ici, j'adore fumer une dernière cigarette…

- … À regarder les étoiles ? compléta Suguru en rappelant à la lettre et en se demandant s'il avait vraiment pensé à lui ici, le soir.

- Oui, à regarder les étoiles. Vous savez, parmi les étoiles il y a les dieux, les morts mais il y a aussi l'espoir. »

Aucun des deux ne pouvait détourner le regard de l'autre. Ils restèrent longtemps figés sur place. S'ils avaient eu plus de courage et avaient été à l'écoute de leur cœur, leur destin aurait changé. Hiroshi écrasa sa cigarette et fit un pas vers le pianiste. Il allait lui dire quelque chose quand Shuichi fit irruption :

« Viens ouvrir tes cadeaux ! » s'exclama-t-il.

L'interne se détourna :

« Vous venez, Fujisaki-san ? » dit-il simplement en rentrant dans l'appartement.

Des exclamations saluèrent le retour d'Hiroshi dans le salon. Suguru, lui, s'attarda quelques instants encore sur le balcon, troublé. Il avait senti que quelque chose venait de se passer, ou plutôt, avait failli se produire. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'avait plus entendu la musique et le brouhaha des discussions provenant de l'appartement, il n'avait plus vu les lumières de la rue, tout s'était réduit à Nakano et lui, et un échange de regards qui l'avait remué jusqu'au fond de l'âme et laissé tremblant. Mais alors la magie avait été rompue et, après un dernier coup d'œil au ciel étoilé, le garçon rentra à son tour.

Tous les cadeaux avaient été posés sur la table et, sacrifiant de bonne grâce au rituel, Hiroshi avait commencé à les ouvrir_ lentement_ histoire de faire durer le plaisir. Du premier paquet, il tira un bel étui à cigarettes en argent.

« Ooh, voilà quelqu'un qui sait prendre soin de mes vices, déclara-t-il, provoquant l'hilarité de l'assemblée. Il est très beau ! Qui dois-je remercier ? »

Yasu, un ami étudiant de Todai, leva son verre avec un sourire.

« Merci beaucoup, vieux !! »

Il déballa ensuite une écharpe Burberry, un beau livre d'astronomie comportant une partie sur les légendes liées aux constellations et une autre sur l'astrophysique, un vinyle de la chanson _Lullaby_, des Cure, qu'il s'empressa de passer sur sa vieille platine.

« Merci ! » dit-il avec émotion en étreignant ses anciens confrères et consoeurs de Todai.

Le paquet suivant était beaucoup plus gros. Hiroshi en ôta l'emballage, dévoilant un volumineux carton rectangulaire duquel il tira tout d'abord… un paquet plus petit, contenant une édition du Kama Sutra, une boîte de préservatifs et une tube de lubrifiant parfumé à la fraise.

Kagami, Kyo et Itachi poussèrent des sifflements tout en applaudissant, tandis qu'Hiroshi se retournait vers Sobi, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Merci, Mizutani. Tu connais vraiment mes goûts par cœur, dit-il, un peu ironique.

- Ça te servira pour quand tu auras rencontré l'âme sœur, répondit le jeune homme. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu manquais d'esprit d'initiative. »

- La suite ! réclama Shuichi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le carton ? »

La grande boîte contenait un yukata, qu'Hiroshi déplia avec lenteur. L'étoffe, de belle qualité, était beige, et ornementée de grues stylisées.

« Ouah ! La classe ! Tu vas être à tomber là-dedans ! s'exclama Sakura, admirative. Enfile-le, pour voir !

- Plus tard. Que se passerait-il si tu venais à succomber à mon charme ? »

Le jeune homme ouvrit ensuite le cadeau de Narumi, un tee-shirt Calvin Klein, reçut de Yuji un billet de loterie (_la fortune est peut-être au bout, frangin !_) puis défit un petit paquet plat, de dimensions modestes, et son cœur fit un grand bond dans sa poitrine à la vue du titre : _La Sonate à Kreutzer_, de Tolstoï. Le cadeau de Suguru, forcément.

La_ Sonate à Kreutzer_ était l'autre titre de la _Sonate pour violon et piano n°9_, de Beethoven, que le pianiste et lui avaient interprété quelques mois auparavant, et dont le souvenir était toujours vivace. Sérieux soudain, et d'une main qui tremblait imperceptiblement, il l'ouvrit et lut ces mots, écrits sur la page de garde :

_Ce fut un réel plaisir de jouer avec vous cette sonate, et j'espère de tout cœur pouvoir un jour l'interpréter à nouveau avec vous._

Pourquoi ces mots ? Hiroshi leva les yeux et croisa brièvement ceux de Suguru, mais il lui fut impossible de déchiffrer l'expression qu'il y vit.

« Merci, Fujisaki-san », dit-il.

Mais Shuichi se pencha vers lui et lui prit le livre des mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Hiro ? _La Sonate à Kreutzer_ ? Kreutzer… C'est pas la maladie de la vache folle ? Pourquoi tu lui as offert un livre sur les vaches ? » s'enquit-il avec étonnement en se tournant vers Suguru, tandis que les autres éclataient de rire, ce qui eut pour mérite de faire oublier le léger flottement provoqué par la lecture de la dédicace. Hiroshi s'empressa de récupérer son livre avant que son ami ait l'idée de pousser plus en avant ses investigations.

« Donne, Shu-chan, c'est trop compliqué pour toi », dit-il, l'air de rien, en ouvrant l'avant-dernier cadeau, un bon pour un massage dans un soap, offert conjointement par Kyo, Itachi et Kagami.

Suguru lança un coup d'œil à la dérobée à Shuichi, qui plaisantait avec Sakura. Ainsi, c'était lui qui avait capturé le cœur d'Eiri Yuki, le célèbre romancier, au grand dam de Tohma Seguchi ?

Les amours de Yuki et Shindo avaient un temps défrayé la chronique et fait les beaux jours de la presse people. Tohma Seguchi, beau-frère de l'écrivain et cousin de Suguru, avait tout fait pour les séparer, en pure perte. Le pianiste ne connaissait alors le chanteur qu'à travers les photos et les vidéos qu'il en avait vues, mais à présent qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, il commençait à comprendre les raisons du désarroi de son parent.

Passe encore les cheveux roses et l'exubérance effrénée, mais il semblait d'une inculture rare et moyennement favorisé sur le plan intellectuel. Mais peut-être était-ce cela qui plaisait à l'écrivain ? Pour sûr, Shindo ne devait pas être du même genre que tous ceux qui gravitaient dans l'entourage de Yuki, son cousin compris.

_Mais moi, ce type me rendrait cinglé au but de cinq minutes… Comment se fait-il qu'il soit l'un des meilleurs amis de Nakano ? _

Hiroshi, justement, déballait le dernier de ses cadeaux, offert précisément par Sakura et Shuichi : une console Wii.

« Vu que ton célibat doit te peser, au moins tu auras de quoi te distraire », expliqua la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil. À Shuichi et elle seulement, l'interne avait parlé à mots couverts de l'existence de Velouria, sans vraiment entrer dans les détails et, officiellement, il était toujours célibataire.

« Et si on l'essayait ? proposa Kagami.

- Non, si tu nous jouais plutôt quelque chose ? réclama Shuichi. Hiro et moi, on a joué quelques années ensemble. On avait formé un groupe et on s'est plusieurs fois produits dans les fêtes de fin d'année du collège et du lycée. On faisait un sacré duo, et il assure vraiment à la guitare !

- Heu… Shuichi… protesta son ami, quelque peu pris de court.

- C'est vrai, intervint Narumi. D'ailleurs, il donne des cours de guitare. N'est-ce pas, monsieur Nakano ?

- Oui, joue-nous quelque chose, Hiro ! Et Shuichi chantera avec toi ! Comme avant », insista Sakura, sans se douter qu'en cet instant elle appuyait sur une ancienne plaie qui avait mis longtemps à cicatriser. Hiroshi n'avait certes pas abandonné la musique, mais son destin n'était désormais plus d'en vivre, comme l'avait fait remarquer si élégamment un certain Shinichi Garai.

Mais l'heure était à la fête et non aux pleurs, aussi alla-t-il chercher sa guitare sous les cris enthousiastes de ses amis.

XXXXXXXXXX

La soirée se prolongea jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et s'acheva par une partie de bowling virtuel sur la console toute neuve d'Hiroshi. Le petit concert improvisé n'avait malheureusement duré que le temps de trois chansons, et à l'entame de la quatrième, le voisin du dessous était venu sonner à la porte, réclamant « du silence ou ce sera la police », mettant un terme à toute activité musicale. À présent, les fêtards rentraient chez eux les uns après les autres.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne, Narumi ? » proposa Suguru à son ex-petite amie. Il ne savait pas avec qui la jeune fille était venue, mais à plus de 3 heures du matin, une rencontre malheureuse était toujours possible. Avant que l'étudiante ait le temps de répondre, Itachi demanda :

« Tu es prête, Okuda-chan ? Oh, Fujisaki-san, je ramène Okuda chez elle, je peux vous déposer aussi, si vous voulez.

- Heu… Je veux bien, merci. J'arrive, le temps d'aller dire au revoir. »

Le pianiste salua rapidement l'assemblée et prit congé d'Hiroshi qui le remercia à nouveau pour son cadeau et ajouta, au moment où il se détournait :

« J'aimerais moi aussi que nous jouions à nouveau cette sonate, Fujisaki-san. »

Le trajet de retour fila sans que Suguru s'en rende compte, perdu dans ses pensées. Itachi et Narumi discutaient, mais il se contentait d'acquiescer de loin en loin, totalement absorbé par ses réflexions. Les quelques phrases échangées avec Hiroshi sur le balcon ne cessaient de repasser dans sa tête ; qu'avait été sur le point de dire l'interne, juste avant l'interruption de Shindo ? Avait-il ressenti à cet instant la même chose que lui – l'espoir insensé que quelque chose était possible entre eux ? Qu'avait été Mizutani pour l'interne ? Ses propos étaient tellement ambigus…

Et puis, il y avait eu les chansons.

Suguru avait à plusieurs reprises entendu Hiroshi jouer de la guitare à l'occasion des leçons dispensées à Ritsu. C'était un excellent technicien, et s'il n'avait pas réussi à faire carrière dans la musique, ce n'était pas à cause de son niveau. À l'occasion des quelques morceaux qu'il avait joué en compagnie de son ami Shuichi, il avait été transformé. Non que son jeu ait été plus brillant, mais le garçon avait bien vu qu'il jouait avec son cœur, qu'il y mettait ses tripes. Il était fait pour la musique, et c'était un véritable gâchis que, pour se plier aux exigences familiales, il ait choisi de se consacrer à la médecine.

_Mais il a lui aussi envie de rejouer la sonate… Il était différent ce soir, moins froid. Quel dommage que nous partions lundi. Mais… je pourrai toujours lui proposer de jouer avec moi à la rentrée. Ce n'est que partie remise._

C'est avec cette idée en tête que le pianiste rentra chez lui, et avec laquelle il s'endormit.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Deux perdus font-ils un trouvé ? _ Citation d'_Arizona Dream_

_La Sonate à Kreutzer_, court roman de Léon Tolstoï publiée en 1891, est à juste titre considérée comme l'une de ses brillantes réussites, en raison de l'acuité avec laquelle l'auteur russe décrit la progression du sentiment de la jalousie chez un bourgeois dont la misogynie, l'égoïsme et l'orgueil sont les premières causes d'un drame conjugal aux accents tragiques.  
Convenance, amour, plaisirs se transforment irrémédiablement en aliénation, haine et vices dans la vie humaine. Un seul salut possible : l'abandon à l'amour divin et à l'idéal qu'il représente. Tout le reste est vain. Tel peut être le résumé de ce livre, petit par la taille, et grand par sa justesse descriptive de la vérité sur l'aigreur des sentiments humains.  
Le roman fait référence à la _Sonate pour violon et piano n° 9_ _en la majeur _de Ludwig van Beethoven que joue l'un des protagonistes de l'ouvrage. (source : Wikipedia)


	5. Chapter 5

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire!

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

« Alors Hiro ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux de _La Sonate à Kreutzer_ et les reporta sur Sakura. Mettant à profit sa venue à Kyoto pour l'anniversaire de son ami, elle en avait profité pour rester sur place jusqu'à la fin du week-end. Yuji, lui, était rentré à Tokyo le lendemain, ayant un rendez-vous avec « un pote qui connaît bien l'assistant d'un metteur en scène qui débute dans le théâtre off », aussi son frère lui avait-il souhaité bonne chance ; Yuji n'avait jamais renoncé à son rêve.

Shuichi, quant à lui, était aussi retourné à Tokyo passer un peu de temps en compagnie de sa famille, mais il était au Japon jusqu'à la fin du mois. Hiroshi avait profité de son absence pour expliquer à Sakura ce qu'il en était de ses rapports avec Suguru, et avait conclu en lui montrant le mot dans le livre.

« Je sais pas. On… on avait commencé à parler sur le balcon, mais… j'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire tout ce que j'aurais voulu, dit l'interne avec un soupir. Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard de toutes façons. Il a un copain.

- Vraiment ? Mais alors, j'avais raison ! Et tu n'as rien essayé ?

- Essayé quoi ? C'est pendant sa tournée en Europe qu'il s'est mis avec ce type… Si seulement j'avais pas attendu… murmura Hiroshi d'un ton amer.

- Mais il veut rejouer avec toi, fit remarquer Sakura en désignant le livre. C'est peut-être sa manière à lui de te laisser savoir qu'une ouverture est possible ?

- Ritsu m'a dit que toute la famille partait à Fukuoka jusqu'au 16 août. Ils vont fêter le O-Bon là-bas. Après, ils doivent finir leurs vacances à Okinawa. Ils ne rentreront pas avant la fin du mois », expliqua Hiroshi. Il observa une courte pause et ajouta :

« Et puis… Il y a Velouria. »

Sakura ne dit rien mais serra doucement son ami contre lui.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru ôta le haori qu'il portait sur son yukata et le déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise.

« C'était une belle fête, pas vrai Ritsu ? Et ça m'a fait plaisir de revoir Michio, Emi et Kazuya, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus ! »

Akio Fujisaki était originaire d'Hoshino, bourgade située dans les montagnes non loin de Fukuoka. Sa famille y était installée depuis bien des années et possédait une grande demeure traditionnelle dans laquelle Suguru avait toujours adoré passer une partie des vacances. L'endroit était calme, niché au creux de montagnes verdoyantes, et avec ses cousins il ne s'était pas privé de faire les 400 coups au cours de son enfance.

Cette année-là avait été une nouvelle occasion de retrouver la famille à l'occasion du O-Bon, la Fête des Morts.

« Oui, c'était bien », répondit Ritsu sans entrain. La fête avait pourtant été animée par des danses et des chants et l'ambiance, bien que recueillie pour l'occasion, n'avait pas été triste, et le petit garçon avait paru s'amuser avec les autres enfants de son âge, alors pourquoi cet abattement soudain ?

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? questionna Suguru. Si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux m'en parler. »

Le petit garçon parut hésiter puis demanda, d'une voix tremblante : « Tu… Tu m'aimeras encore, même si je ne deviens pas musicien professionnel comme toi ou maman ? »

Suguru considéra son petit frère avec une véritable stupéfaction.

« Bien entendu ! Je t'aime parce que tu es mon frère, et ça ne changera jamais ! Ça m'est égal si tu ne deviens pas musicien professionnel… Mais qui t'as mis cette idée dans la tête ?

- C'est… C'est parce que oncle Satoshi et tante Sango parlaient ensemble cet après-midi, et ils disaient que j'étais moins doué que toi au même âge. Ils ont pas vu que j'étais là… Mais si je suis moins doué que toi, peut-être que je pourrai pas devenir professionnel et… »

Ritsu se tut et renifla, les yeux soudain débordant de larmes. Désemparé et plus que mécontent, Suguru le serra contre lui.

« Honnêtement, Ritsu, ces deux-là s'y connaissent autant en musique que moi en saut à la perche. N'écoute pas ce genre d'idioties. En plus, c'est pas vrai que tu es moins doué que moi. Toi tu joues de deux instruments alors que maman ou moi n'avons jamais joué que du piano. Tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais bien que je ne mens jamais sur ces choses-là.

Oui, mais… mais même Shinichi Garai l'a dit ! Et lui, il est pro ! »

Le pianiste eu l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un coup dans l'estomac. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que Shinichi est allé te raconter ?

- C'est pas à moi qu'il l'a dit. Il l'a dit à monsieur Nakano. Il lui a dit que ça devait être triste de ne pas être assez doué pour pouvoir vivre de sa musique. Mais monsieur Nakano est très doué ! Alors si lui il n'a pas pu devenir professionnel… »

Suguru se mordit la lèvre puis prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ça n'a rien à voir, Ritsu. Monsieur Nakano m'a expliqué pourquoi il n'est pas devenu musicien, mais ce n'était pas du tout à cause d'un manque de talent. Ce qu'a dit Shinichi était vraiment stupide. »

Et, à l'occasion, il comptait bien lui en faire la remarque.

« Ritsu ? Poussin, ne répète surtout pas à maman qu'oncle Satoshi et tante Sango ont dit ça. Ça lui ferait beaucoup de peine. »

_Et surtout, je n'ai pas envie de les retrouver pendus dans la réserve…_ ajouta mentalement le garçon.

La suite des vacances se déroula sans incident notoire. Fidèle à sa parole, Suguru avait profité d'un coup de fil de Shinichi pour lui raconter quel effet ses « propos idiots » avaient eu sur son petit frère, et avait ajouté que les choix professionnels de Nakano ne le regardaient en aucune manière. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance du jeune pianiste, Shinichi découvrit une facette de sa personnalité qu'il ignorait, mais il prit le parti de s'excuser : il n'avait pas pensé à mal, il avait dit ça parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, et il reconnaissait que c'était idiot. Il conclut en disant qu'il attendait avec impatience le retour de Suguru à Kyoto, et réitéra sa demande d'interpréter avec lui la _Sonate pour violon et piano n°9_.

Suguru raccrocha sur un refus, invoquant de vagues prétextes ; tout ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il ne voulait jouer ce morceau qu'avec une seule personne… et ce n'était pas Shinichi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi secoua légèrement sa petite amie :

« Vel, réveille-toi, c'est l'heure. »

Au lieu des petits bruits charmants qu'elle faisait d'habitude, elle grogna.

« Petit chat devient petit ours, se moqua l'interne.

- Tais-toi, Naka-chan, j'ai sommeil.

- Il est 19 heures ! Le train ne nous attendra pas.

- J'ai plus envie d'aller à Tokyo. Vas-y seul. »

Hiroshi soupira :

« Je t'appellerai quand j'arrive.

- Non, attends ! s'écria la jeune fille en se levant d'un bond et en se précipitant à la salle de bains. Je me donne un coup et j'arrive ! Mais… Je n'ai pas fait mon sac !

- Moi si. Dépêche-toi. »

Velouria déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres du garçon et retourna se préparer. Ce qu'Hiroshi ne lui avait pas dit, c'est qu'il avait avancé l'horloge d'une heure. À la fréquenter depuis presque un mois, il avait rapidement cerné l'un de ses défauts principaux : elle n'avait aucune notion du temps et était souvent en retard par étourderie. Ainsi, grâce à la ruse, ils n'eurent aucun problème pour avoir leur Shinkansen.

Au retour des vacances de la jeune fille, ils s'étaient empressés de se revoir. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé à se dire mais être ensemble avait paru vital et quand Hiroshi avait obtenu quelques jours pour le O-bon, c'était tout naturellement qu'il lui avait proposé de venir. Tout aussi naturellement, elle avait accepté.

« J'aimerais être amoureuse de toi et que toi tu le sois de moi », murmura-t-elle se blottissant contre lui dans le train juste avant de se rendormir.

Lui aussi aurait voulu être amoureux de la jeune fille, cela aurait été tellement plus simple, sûrement plus que la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Ils s'aimaient mais pas comme deux amoureux, ils s'aimaient comme deux très bons amis qui partageaient leur lit.

_Comme si je couchais avec Sakura_, pensa-t-il en regardant le paysage défiler mais cette idée le fit frémir et apparut comme incestueuse.

Sakura, justement, les attendait à la gare et considéra Velouria avec méfiance, comme elle l'avait fait avec Narumi ou toutes les filles tournant autour de _son_ Hiroshi mais elle l'adopta tout de suite et même si les deux dénotaient, ils faisaient un joli couple.

De retour dans son ancien appartement, Hiroshi eut toutes les peines du monde à expliquer à son chat pourquoi il ne venait pas plus souvent :

« Ikko-chan, ne boude pas ! Je t'aime ! Je sais que je suis un père indigne mais Sakura me donne de tes nouvelles ! Vel, mon petit chat, dis à ta congénère que je l'aime plus que tout. »

La jeune fille voulut se retenir de sourire bêtement mais ce spectacle était trop mignon.

« Hiro ! Tu _es_ un père indigne, pourquoi on ne la ramènerait pas avec nous à Kyoto ? Elle est tellement choupi ! Tu auras deux petits chats comme ça !

- Vous avez un chat à Kyoto ? les interrogea Sakura.

- Non, c'est moi son « petit chat », il m'appelle toujours comme ça.

- Ou « vilaine panthère » quand tu es grognon, compléta Hiroshi en caressant le seul vrai félin de la pièce. Tu veux rentrer avec papa, Ikko-chan ? »

Une sonnerie interrompit ces retrouvailles et quelques minutes après, un éclair rose fila jusqu'au salon pour se coller à Nakano.

« Hiro-chan !!

- Shu, on s'est vus il y a dix jours !

- Tu m'as manqué quand même ! Et… t'es qui toi ? demanda-t-il à Velouria. Waou ! J'adore ta tenue ! C'est trop joli, s'exclama-t-il en détaillant la fille sous toutes les coutures. Il y a un magasin de fringues génialissime ici, on ira, hein ? »

Sans rien dire, elle avait aussi conquis Shuichi et quand ils rejoignirent Yuji, celui-ci l'accepta.

XXXXXXXXXX

La Fête des morts avaient commencé le jour de l'arrivée d'Hiroshi à Tokyo. Le lendemain, Yuji, Sakura et Hiro se vêtirent d'habits traditionnels sous le regard étonné de Velouria.

« Vous aussi vous mettez un kimono ? demanda-t-elle aux garçons.

- Non, c'est un yukata et un haori, expliqua Yuji. Le kimono est un vêtement beaucoup plus cérémoniel. Tu n'es pas d'ici ?

- Non. Je suis au Japon depuis un an seulement. Avant j'habitais au Brésil. Je suis métisse. »

Sakura revint avec un kimono ocre décoré de fleurs orange et bordeaux.

« Il sera peut-être un peu grand mais il t'ira. Tu veux que je t'aide à le mettre ? »

La jeune fille regarda Hiroshi comme pour lui demander une réponse. D'un accord tacite, il prit son frère par le bras et tous deux quittèrent la chambre. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle les rejoignit, rougissante, acclamée par les trois amis.

« Hiro, surveille-la bien sinon je vais te la voler ! » s'exclama Yuji.

Les deux frères et Velouria saluèrent Sakura et partirent chez les Nakano pour y déjeuner et allumer les lanternes préparées avec soin par Midori Nakano. Tous ensemble, ils partirent pour le cimetière d'Aoyama, encore plus peuplé qu'à l'accoutumée. Après plusieurs prières, Hiroshi et Velouria se séparèrent du groupe pour se rendre sur la tombe du père de la jeune fille.

« Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu. Il a quitté maman, tôt. C'est elle qui m'a appris le japonais, dit-elle, la voix émue en dépit de ses efforts pour rester courageuse. Hiroshi, c'est très gentil de venir avec moi, dit-elle en s'arrêtant soudainement. La saison des vœux est passée mais je vais en faire pour toi. »

Un petit sourire triste s'afficha sur le visage de l'interne.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, tu n'es vraiment pas beau quand tu es triste. »

Ils reprirent le chemin silencieusement jusqu'à la tombe de Tsuzuki Konoe. Ils commencèrent à nettoyer la pierre tombale et déposèrent les offrandes destinées aux esprits. Après leur recueillement, ils rentrèrent main dans la main chez les Nakano. Pour plus de facilité, Vel dormit chez Sakura et Hiroshi la retrouva le lendemain. Tous, Yuji, Maiko, Shuichi et même Eiri, Sobi et Junichi, se retrouvèrent à la baie de Tokyo. C'était le dernier jour du O-bon.

« Les Toro Nagashi vont à présent guider les esprits vers l'autre monde, » expliqua Hiroshi en se baissant pour déposer sa petite lanterne sur l'eau, imité par les autres participants.

Ils restèrent un moment à regarder l'eau scintiller à cause des bougies puis après les embrassades et au revoirs, Velouria et l'interne prirent le chemin de la gare. Le séjour s'achevait et les deux s'étaient encore rapprochés.

XXXXXXXXXX

« À nos deux mois !

- À nos deux mois ! »

Les deux amants trinquèrent au jus de fraise.

« C'est curieux. « Velouria » me rappelle quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, dit Hiroshi en vidant son verre.

- Je peux te le dire maintenant. C'est… C'est le titre d'une chanson des Pixies.

- _Bossa-nova_ ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! C'est un de mes albums préférés des Pixies ! Ça n'est pas courant tout de même. Il y avait d'autres prénoms moins singuliers. Eléonor, Angie, Layla.

- Dis que c'est moche ! s'offusqua la jeune fille.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste inhabituel.

- En fait… il est sorti le jour de ma naissance.

- Mais il est sorti en 1990 ! »

Nakano s'était attendu à des protestations mais rien ne vint.

« Vel ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas… dix-huit ans ! »

Encore un long silence coupable.

« Vel ! Je pourrais aller en taule ! Tu es lycéenne ?

- Hiro, je suis désolée ! Je… Ça ne compte pas que je sois mineure.

- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai vingt-quatre ans ! »

Un brin agacé, le garçon commanda un verre d'alcool.

« Hiro ! Ne te saoule pas ! Pas pour ça… implora-t-elle.

- Ma vie sentimentale est formidable, se plaignit-il en avalant d'un trait son troisième verre de vodka. J'aime un type pour qui je ne suis pas assez bien et dans ma splendeur, je n'arrive qu'à dégoter une mineure en mal d'aventure. Je suis lamentable. »

Il se leva en titubant légèrement et sortit de l'argent qu'il déposa sur la table. Il se précipita vers la sortie de l'établissement et percuta un client qui allait rentrer.

Garai, suivi de Fujisaki.

« Il ne manquait que vous, grommela-t-il.

- Bonjour monsieur Nakano. Je suis content de vous voir. Je… je voulais vous présenter mes excuses pour ce que je vous ai dit l'autre fois, chez Suguru, dit le violoniste.

- C'est vrai que ça a été facile pour moi de choisir entre la musique et la médecine.

- En même temps, nous sommes chacun responsable de nos choix », dit Shinichi.

Hiroshi, rejoint par Velouria, regarda Suguru :

« Bonjour Fujisaki-san. Vous voyez, ça n'est pas si difficile que ça d'écarter les cuisses !

- Hiro ! » s'offusqua Velouria.

Le pianiste dévisagea le professeur de guitare et cette étrange jeune fille, court vêtue et affublée d'oreilles de chat.

« Et il est frigide ou pas ? demanda Hiroshi à Shinichi. Parce que cette rigueuuur… À moins que ça soit une petite chienne au lit, gloussa-t-il.

Velouria s'indigna de ces paroles et le réprimanda.

« Il… il a beaucoup bu. Il ne pense pas vraiment ce qu'il a dit.

- Qu'est qu'il y a, Vel, nous sommes tous des adultes. Ah non, toi tu es lycéenne. N'écoute pas ce que disent les grands. Quelque chose ne va pas, Fujisaki-san ? » demanda l'interne en détaillant le jeune musicien qui avait considérablement pâli et tremblait.

Garai s'interposa entre les deux garçons :

« Je crois que vous devriez vous excuser et rentrer chez vous.

- De quoi je me mêle ? grogna Hiroshi. Il me semble avoir été clair l'autre fois : vos conseils vous vous les gardez pour vous !

- Hiroshi, arrête, s'il te plait ! Excuse-toi et… rentrons ; il a raison. »

Suguru écarta Shinichi et planta son regard dans celui de Nakano. Son visage fermé ne montrait pas qu'il était ébranlé, il préféra canaliser sa peine et sa fureur dans la claque qu'il administra à son aîné :

« Vous êtes minable, monsieur Nakano », siffla-t-il.

Il prit Garai par la main et tous deux pénétrèrent dans le café sans un regard en arrière.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'interne. Le rôle de gentil garçon dévoué l'étouffait. Une rage et une jalousie soudaine l'avaient consumé. Quand il se calma, plusieurs heures plus tard, le remord le tiraillait. Pourquoi était-il allé si loin ? Pourquoi avait-il blessé le seul garçon qui l'avait attiré depuis Issei ? Les paroles de Garai résonnaient dans sa tête :

_« Nous sommes chacun responsable de nos choix »_

Il composa le numéro de Fujisaki mais fut basculé sur répondeur. Il comprenait. Il avait été en dessous de tout et se sentait sale. Il bredouilla un message d'excuse et raccrocha. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il irait le lendemain démissionner de son rôle de professeur. Il appela ensuite Velouria, qui l'avait laissé sur le seuil du café, mais elle non plus ne lui répondit pas. Il prit sa moto en direction de chez elle et s'assit devant la porte de son studio. Peut-être finirait-elle par ouvrir.

_À suivre…_

* * *

Haori : veste portée sur le kimono

O-bon : Fête des Morts (13 au 16 juillet ou août). Rite religieux bouddhique ayant un lien avec la croyance du retour sur Terre des esprits. Les Japonais se rendent en famille dans les cimetières pour nettoyer et décorer les tombes. Une danse traditionnelle, le Bon-Odori est exécutée tous les soirs au cours de cette période.

Eléonor, Angie, Layla : _Eleonor Rigby_ des Beatles, _Angie_ des Rollling Stones, _Layla_ d'Eric Clapton


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire!

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

Jamais attendre n'avait été aussi pénible pour Hiroshi.

Déterminé à donner sa démission après les paroles ignobles qu'il avait eues pour Suguru, il avait toutefois dû attendre le soir pour trouver la mère de son élève à la maison. Malheureusement, c'était à cette heure de la journée qu'il avait le plus de chances de tomber sur le pianiste, et il redoutait cette éventualité.

« Nakano-sensei ! »

Hiroshi tressaillit et lâcha vivement le mégot de sa cigarette qu'il écrasa sur le trottoir du bout du pied. Ritsu accourait vers lui du coin de la rue. Il s'arrêta tout net devant lui, un peu essoufflé, l'air étonné.

« Bonsoir, professeur. Je ne savais pas que nous avions un cours aujourd'hui ?

- Non, il n'y a pas de cours, Ritsu. Je… Je suis passé car j'ai quelque chose à dire à ta mère. »

Cette dernière arriva un instant plus tard à une allure plus modérée, mais toute aussi surprise que son fils.

« Bonsoir, madame, la salua l'interne. C'est vous que je suis venu voir. Puis-je vous parler un instant ?

- Mais bien entendu, entrez donc. »

Elle l'introduisit dans la maison et, tandis que Ritsu filait au salon pour y faire ses devoirs, Hiroshi déclara avec nervosité :

« Je… souhaiterais vous parler en privé… du moins pour le moment, dit-il avec un coup d'œil en direction du salon.

- C'est à propos de Ritsu ?

Oui, enfin… Je… Je suis vraiment désolé mais… Je ne peux plus continuer à lui donner de leçons. »

Un vif étonnement se peignit sur le visage de la maîtresse de maison.

« Et… pour quelle raison, monsieur Nakano ?

- Je… Mes examens finaux ont lieu dans trois mois, à la fin de ma période d'internat, et avec mes révisions je ne vais plus avoir le temps de donner des cours à Ritsu. Je… je suis désolé. »

Haruka Fujisaki le considéra avec gravité.

« Votre décision est bien soudaine, monsieur Nakano, fit-elle remarquer. Mais, bien entendu, il s'agit de quelque chose d'extrêmement important pour vous.

- Oui, c'est la dernière ligne droite et avec les heures à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me consacrer à autre chose. Et après je… de toutes façons, j'aurais dû arrêter dans trois mois.

- C'est vraiment dommage. Ritsu vous aime beaucoup, et il va sans doute assez mal prendre cet arrêt subit de ses leçons. Vous en aviez une de prévu vendredi soir, il me semble ?

- Oui, en effet, mais il va aussi falloir l'annuler, je… un collègue m'a demandé d'assurer une permanence à sa place, vous comprenez ? » mentit Hiroshi, quelque peu pris de court. Son interlocutrice le détailla d'un regard incisif que le mit mal à l'aise. Se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Cette annonce était soudaine et précipitée, jamais il n'avait laissé paraître la moindre inquiétude au sujet de la réussite de ses examens, alors pourquoi cette brusque velléité de s'y consacrer subitement corps et âme ?

Toutefois, si madame Fujisaki avait le moindre doute, elle n'insista pas davantage.

« Hé bien, c'est vraiment regrettable. Vous faisiez un excellent professeur pour mon fils, monsieur Nakano. J'imagine que vous voulez lui faire part de votre décision ? »

Hiroshi était loin d'en avoir envie, mais avait-il le choix ? Le cœur serré, il suivit son hôtesse au salon.

« Ritsu, monsieur Nakano a quelque chose à t'annoncer », déclara la mère du petit garçon en posant sur Hiroshi ses yeux sombres. L'interne avala sa salive avec nervosité et avança vers Ritsu qui le regardait d'un air confiant.

« Ritsu, je… Je suis vraiment désolé, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne pourrai plus te donner de cours de guitare. »

Un air incrédule se peignit sur le visage du garçonnet.

« C'est… c'est vrai, Nakano-sensei ?

- Oui. Mes examens de fin d'année universitaire ont lieu dans trois mois, et je vais être trop occupé à réviser pour pouvoir continuer à te donner des cours, tu comprends ? »

L'incrédulité laissa la place au chagrin. Ritsu se leva de sa chaise, comme pour parler d'égal à égal avec son professeur.

« Mais… même en venant moins souvent vous ne pourrez pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

- Non. Je vais avoir trop de travail. Je suis désolé, Ritsu. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, c'est la vérité, et j'aurais vraiment aimé continuer à te donner des cours. »

Mais il lui était impossible de continuer à venir comme si de rien n'était chez Suguru après la manière dont il lui avait manqué de respect. Il aurait vraiment trop honte s'il venait à le revoir, et il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il fasse vite. Il n'avait aucune envie de le croiser ce soir-là.

Les lèvres du petit garçon tremblèrent, mais c'est d'une voix ferme qu'il répondit solennellement :

« Je comprends. Je suis triste que vous ne veniez plus me donner de cours, mais la réussite de vos examens passe avant tout. Et… vous pouvez compter sur moi, sensei. Je continuerai à travailler pour m'améliorer comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant. »

Hiroshi éprouva un petit pincement au cœur. En cet instant-là, Ritsu rappelait Suguru de manière frappante, par cette façon qu'il avait de juguler ses émotions et de ne rien laisser paraître de son désarroi. Après avoir reçu ses insultes à la figure, le pianiste s'était très vite ressaisi et ne lui avait plus opposé qu'un visage glacé et hermétique. La gifle qui avait suivi, toutefois, avait clairement démontré à quel point il avait été blessé.

« Oui, je sais que tu continueras à travailler, Ritsu, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Et je sais aussi que tu deviendras un excellent musicien. »

Le petit garçon parut hésiter puis déclara avec un grand sérieux :

« Vous aussi, professeur, vous êtes un très bon musicien, et j'espère qu'un jour vous pourrez vivre de votre musique, parce que malgré ce qu'a dit monsieur Garai vous êtes très doué. »

Très touché par ces paroles, Hiroshi s'inclina.

« Merci, Ritsu. Je dois y aller maintenant. Au revoir, madame, et merci pour tout. »

La maîtresse de maison le raccompagna à la porte, mais alors qu'il traversait le petit jardin, Hiroshi s'arrêta net : Suguru poussait le portillon. Le pianiste suspendit son geste en le voyant et son visage se durcit, puis il ouvrit le portail avec un peu plus de force qu'il en aurait fallu et se dirigea vers l'entrée, sans rien laisser transparaître des sentiments qui l'agitaient.

« Bonsoir, Fujisaki-san.

- Bonsoir, monsieur Nakano. Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de discuter avec vous. »

Sans le gratifier d'un seul regard, Suguru passa devant Hiroshi et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Non, attendez, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour l'autre jour. Je sais que je vous ai dit des choses odieuses mais je le regrette profondément… J'avais bu et…

- Et peu m'importe vos justifications, monsieur Nakano, je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de parler avec vous, ni maintenant ni plus tard. Mais puisque vous êtes là ça tombe bien, j'ai quelque chose à vous rendre. »

Sans même refermer la porte, Suguru monta quatre à quatre dans sa chambre et prit sur une étagère le livre de voyage que l'interne lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il redescendit en courant, sous le regard étonné de sa mère, et tendit le livre à Hiroshi.

« Voilà. Reprenez-le, je n'ai aucune envie de conserver quoi que ce soit venant de quelqu'un qui n'a pas hésité à me traiter de « petite chienne » en public. Quant à _La Sonate à Kreutzer_, faites-en ce que vous voulez, ça m'est complètement égal. Maintenant, au revoir, monsieur Nakano. »

Comme l'interne ne faisait aucun geste, le garçon lui fourra l'ouvrage entre les mains puis battit en retraite dans la maison, le cœur cognant à tout rompre, partagé entre colère et chagrin.

Hiroshi leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Suguru mais n'y vit personne. Avec un profond soupir, il quitta lentement le jardin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shinichi referma la porte de son appartement, et ce n'est que là que Suguru se suspendit à son cou pour l'embrasser.

« Hé bien, quelle fougue ! dit-il avec un petit rire amusé. On dirait que ça fait des mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ! »

Il repoussa gentiment son petit ami, non sans lui avoir auparavant rendu son baiser. Le violoniste habitait un appartement dans un quartier du centre d'Osaka, non loin de la rivière Tosabori. Il avait un jour expliqué à Suguru qu'être l'aîné de cinq enfants, dont trois garçons, n'était pas forcément idéal pour travailler dans le calme, aussi s'était-il installé ici près de deux ans auparavant, tout en continuant à voir sa famille très régulièrement.

Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, mais Shinichi avait bien senti que la rencontre avec Nakano, devant le bar, avait profondément bouleversé Suguru, et pas seulement à cause des insultes proférées par l'étudiant. Il avait eu beau le presser de questions, le jeune pianiste s'était borné à dire que Nakano avait un coup dans le nez et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit cela.

« Assied-toi, je vais nous chercher à boire. Tu veux quelque chose de frais ou tu préfères un thé, un café ?

- Un café, s'il te plaît. »

Shinichi revint avec deux cafés qu'il déposa sur la table basse devant le canapé où était assis Suguru. Pendant un petit moment ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, puis le pianiste déclara soudain :

« Tu sais, Shinichi, je… je veux bien jouer la _Sonate n°9_ avec toi. »

Son petit ami le considéra d'un air étonné.

« Ah oui ? Mais tu m'as dit la dernière fois que tu ne connaissais pas ce morceau. »

Suguru baissa les yeux.

« Je t'ai menti. Je l'ai joué il n'y a pas très longtemps… avec Nakano. »

Le regard brun du violoniste se troubla.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Suguru ? Et surtout, pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? »

Le jeune musicien demeura muet, les yeux rivés à sa tasse vide. Il n'avait pas été honnête avec Shinichi, et ce depuis le début. Jamais il n'aurait dû encourager ses avances, car le résultat était là : il n'était pas amoureux du violoniste, même s'il appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie, et en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire, son cœur appartenait irrévocablement à Hiroshi Nakano.

« Je le savais pour la sonate, dit lentement Shinichi, ce qui eut pour effet de faire relever la tête à Suguru. Je savais que tu l'avais déjà jouée.

- Mais… comment… ? commença le garçon.

- C'est ta mère qui me l'a dit, la dernière fois que je suis venu à Kyoto. Ça m'a fait mal sur le coup, et je me suis demandé pourquoi tu m'avais menti, mais j'ai fini par comprendre. C'est Nakano que tu aimes, pas moi », dit Shinichi avec un faible sourire.

Suguru observa un court silence, honteux.

« Je te demande pardon… finit-il par dire, incapable de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Je pense que… dans ces conditions, il vaut mieux que l'on cesse de se voir avant que ça n'aille plus loin et qu'il y ait encore plus de dégâts, déclara le violoniste d'un ton calme. Je t'aime vraiment, Suguru, mais je ne veux pas être le simple contrecoup de ta déception. »

Le garçon hocha lentement la tête. Shinichi avait raison, pourquoi avait-il autant attendu ?

« J'ai agi comme un minable, murmura-t-il. Sauf au début, je ne savais pas vraiment si j'étais attiré par les garçons, et tu m'as plu Shinichi, j'aimais ta gentillesse et ta compréhension. Pourtant, tout au fond de moi, je pensais à Nakano et… et ce qui est pire c'est… c'est que je crois bien que je l'aimais avant que Narumi et moi ne nous séparions. Tu dois vraiment me mépriser, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu aurais tout à fait raison. »

Suguru se leva et ramassa sa veste.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi, c'est encore le mieux que je puisse faire, dit-il d'une voix abattue, mais Shinichi se leva aussi et le saisit par le poignet.

- Attends, ne pars pas comme ça. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir joué franc-jeu avec moi, mais je vois bien que tu souffres toi aussi, et après la manière dont Nakano t'a parlé la dernière fois, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as agi comme ça, lui dit-il.

- Je… Je l'ai croisé mardi dernier, il… il était venu donner sa démission de son poste de professeur de guitare. Il a commencé à s'excuser mais je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter et je… je lui ai rendu le livre qu'il m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. Je ne le reverrai sans doute jamais », souffla Suguru, la gorge nouée, tentant de cacher sa détresse sans y parvenir.

« Je suis tellement désolé Shinichi, dans toute cette histoire je n'ai été qu'un égoïste, j'ai espéré… je ne sais pas quoi, de toutes façons il n'aime que les filles, je le savais et pourtant j'espérais… Je suis désolé », répéta-t-il d'une voix qui tremblait de plus en plus. Shinichi lui retira sa veste des mains et le fit se rasseoir.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, Suguru. J'avais fini par comprendre que tu ne m'aimerais jamais comme j'aurais voulu que tu le fasses. J'avais bien vu que tu ne pensais qu'à lui, tu sais ? Tu t'es trahi plus d'une fois, même si parfois tu n'avais même pas conscience de le faire. Comment aurais-je pu rivaliser longtemps, dans ce cas ? dit le jeune homme d'une voix posée mais étrangement réconfortante. C'est dur pour toi que ce ne soit pas réciproque, mais j'espère que tu t'en remettras rapidement. Je n'aime pas te voir malheureux. »

Suguru avala péniblement sa salive à travers sa gorge douloureuse. Les larmes qu'il retenait à grand-peine forcèrent le barrage de ses paupières, et il consentit enfin à pleurer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le nez presque collé à la vitre, Suguru regardait un peu distrait des oiseaux s'ébattre dans le ciel ; la nature suivait son cours, indifférente aux chagrins des humains. Le pianiste s'était efforcé de tourner la page mais il avait été affecté, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. N'avait-il pas été insulté par celui qui avait dérobé son cœur ? Dans les meilleurs moments, la colère prenait le dessus sur la peine mais dès qu'il entendait la guitare de son frère, la peine reprenait l'avantage. La petite moue qui s'afficha sur visage montrait bien qu'il s'en voulait aussi de cette faiblesse.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable le surprit, d'autant qu'il s'agissait de Narumi. Après les politesses d'usage, l'étudiante en vint à la raison de son appel :

« Ce soir nous allons à l'English Pub, avec… euh, un ami et peut-être veux-tu te joindre à nous, dit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai du travail.

- Viiiiens ! Tu ne devineras jamais _qui_ y joue ! »

Là, elle venait de marquer un point en piquant sa curiosité.

« Qui ça ? demanda le pianiste.

- Nakano-sempai ! Lui et sa copine s'y produisent un soir par semaine ! Il me l'avait caché mais Itachi me l'a dit ! Alors j'y suis allée la semaine dernière et j'ai rencontré aussi Velouria, sa petite amie. Tu savais qu'il était avec quelqu'un ? Elle est encore au lycée, ça fait un peu pervers, non ? Quoique non, après tout elle est consentante et elle a une voix superbe. »

Suguru soupira en retrouvant la Narumi qu'il connaissait. Bavarde, débitant sans reprendre son souffle cinq ou six informations à la fois et n'ayant pas toujours de lien entre elles.

« Alors, tu viens ? »

Elle en avait tellement dit qu'il avait perdu de vue le sujet.

_Nakano… Encore._

« Non. J'ai vraiment du travail et je dois te laisser. »

Sans laisser son ancienne petite amie plaidoyer, il raccrocha. Nakano pouvait bien mourir écartelé que ça ne le toucherait pas.

XXXXXXXXXX

La salle, même si très modeste, était pleine. Ce pub était réputé pour ses bières délicieuses sa musique rock, et accueillait le mardi soir des amateurs sur scène.

Une semaine avant leur premier concert, Velouria avait amené à son petit ami des partitions et avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'ils étaient inscrits pour se produire à l'English Pub le mardi suivant. Après moult protestations, l'interne avait accepté, après tout ça lui changerait les idées, non ? Les deux avaient fait grande impression, surtout la voix de la lycéenne, et le patron leur avait demandé de venir le mercredi soir.

Un peu grisé, Hiroshi rejoignit sa chanteuse. Narumi, Itachi et Kagami passeraient. Il avait retrouvé le chemin de la scène depuis trois semaines à peine mais il ne semblait déjà plus le même. Bien sûr les deux musiciens se contentaient de reprendre des morceaux existants mais il voyait le monde différemment.

_Plus ensoleillé, comme avant,_ songeait-il, nostalgique.

S'il s'était menti ces six dernières années, la vérité l'aveuglait à présent. Aussi doué et consciencieux était-il à l'hôpital, il rayonnait sur scène, comme un poisson retrouvant l'océan. Mais il savait que cela serait fugace, un dernier plaisir avant les examens et le vrai début de sa carrière dans un hôpital tokyoïte.

_« Un enterrement de vie de garçon avant le mariage »,_ disait-il, amusé, en grattant rêveusement sa guitare comme si elle avait été sa maîtresse enfin retrouvée.

Il ne lui restait qu'un mois et demi à Kyoto et il le vivrait à fond.

Pourtant, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu – ou avait évité d'y penser – fut la fin de sa relation avec Velouria. La jeune fille s'en occupa à sa place de manière assez abrupte. La fameuse rencontre avec Shinichi et Suguru avait jeté un peu d'huile sur le feu de leur couple, rien qu'Hiroshi n'avait put réparer, mais l'évidence sautait aux yeux de la lycéenne : leur relation ne menait nulle part et était surtout une ancre à laquelle l'interne se raccrochait désespérément au lieu de tout mettre en œuvre pour conquérir Fujisaki. Un soir, alors qu'il la rejoignait dans le lit, elle s'assit en tailleur et planta son regard vert dans le gris :

« C'est fini. »

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas et comme il voulait l'embrasser, elle le repoussa.

« C'est fini nous deux » répéta-t-elle.

De manière prévisible, Hiroshi ne dit rien.

« Tu savais que ça arriverait. Je crois que tu devrais mettre tes dernières semaines ici à profit pour… pour parler à Fujisaki. Tu n'en parles plus mais je sais que tu penses à lui.

- Je crois qu'il a été clair. Je l'ai quand même traité de…

- Chienne. Je sais, j'étais là.

- Il… il est avec l'autre. Moi je suis juste un minable, alcoolique et frustré.

- Frustré, frustré. Merci pour moi. Si tu ne lui parles pas tu ne peux pas savoir… Tu retournes à Tokyo dans trois semaines, rien n'est perdu. Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et kidnappe-le, s'il le faut. »

C'était beau d'avoir dix-huit ans et de ne pas connaître la différence entre défaitisme et réalisme.

« Je veux dormir avec toi, p'tit chat. Même s'il n'y a plus de sexe entre nous », répondit tout simplement Hiroshi en enlaçant la jeune fille et en posant sa tête sur son cœur. Amants, ils n'étaient plus, mais amis, ils resteraient.

_À suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout!

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

Ces trois dernières semaines s'égrenèrent à une allure incroyable. Hiroshi partageait son temps à l'hôpital, à réviser mais aussi dans le train pour passer divers entretiens dans les établissements tokyoïtes. Plusieurs hôpitaux lui avaient donné des réponses positives, l'examen n'était plus qu'une formalité.

Son dernier soir à l'English Pub fut le plus beau, le plus intense peut-être. Il savait qu'une fois qu'il serait titulaire, les loisirs seraient un luxe. Et alors qu'il accompagnait exceptionnellement vocalement Velouria sur la chanson des Who, _Beyond Blue eyes_, il crut apercevoir la silhouette frêle de Fujisaki mais à la fin de la chanson, il n'y avait personne là où le pianiste aurait dû être.

Le soir en rangeant sa guitare, il se demanda quand il la ressortirait de son étui, mais les piaillements de Velouria le ramenèrent à la réalité.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi n'aimait pas les départs et les séparations. Il avait caché son départ à son ex-petite amie. Il l'avait juste embrassée sur le front et était parti sans un bruit. Mais comme leur première nuit, elle s'était réveillée et à défaut de lui envoyer son casque de moto, elle lui avait lancé un livre énorme et s'était jetée dans ses bras pour une dernière étreinte :

« Tokyo n'est pas le bout du monde. Et je reviendrai ici.

- Mouais, ils disent tous ça, dit la jeune fille en ravalant ses larmes.

- Viens à Tokyo quand tu auras fini ton année.

- Je pourrai ?

- Mais oui ! Je vais revivre avec Sakura. Alors on pourra te recevoir.

- Dépêche-toi de partir sinon je vais pleurer et comme je n'aime pas qu'on me voit le faire, je serais obligée de te tuer après ! »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit.

Il avait salué Kyo, Itachi, Kagami (qui avait rendu son appartement et emménagé à la place de l'interne) et Narumi la veille, et il passa une dernière fois devant chez les Fujisaki. Il était trop tôt pour que quelqu'un soit éveillé mais alors que la porte s'ouvrait, il démarra en trombe de peur qu'on le reconnaisse.

Les examens se déroulèrent sans problème mais l'attente des résultats avaient fait naître une étrange sensation qui se mua en certitude : même s'il réussissait brillamment, il ne serait _jamais_ un bon chirurgien. Goûter de nouveau à la scène avait versé le poison dans son cœur. Il ne serait jamais un bon chirurgien tant qu'il n'avait pas la certitude qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre de sa musique. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il était temps de choisir, ou plutôt de _bien_ choisir. En plein milieu de la nuit, il fila chez son frère et ils discutèrent jusqu'aux lueurs de l'aube. A peine rentré chez lui, Hiroshi réserva un aller simple pour l'Angleterre. Le grand départ serait dans quatre jours.

Pour son voyage, il décida de se séparer de tout luxe : il résilia l'abonnement de son téléphone portable, laissa ses cartes de crédit et chéquiers, pas d'ordinateur non plus. Il partirait avec sa moto, sa guitare et quelques vêtements. Il referma son sac quand un carton attira son attention. C'était le carton des livres. Il le fouilla frénétiquement et en ressortit _La Sonate à Kreutzer_ qu'il glissa dans son sac à dos. Il serait là pour lui rappeler chaque jour ce moment merveilleux.

Pendant qu'il s'affairait à ranger sa chambre du coup en désordre, Sakura téléphona de sa chambre.

« Moshi moshi, dit une petite voix déterminée dans le combiné.

- Bonjour, monsieur Fujisaki, c'est… Sakura Hasumi. Ne raccrochez pas, s'il vous plait ! dit-elle comme si elle avait deviné l'intention de son interlocuteur.

- Dépêchez-vous, mademoiselle Sakura, mon temps est précieux.

- Et je n'en abuserai pas. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et Hiroshi.

- Vous devez être mal renseignée. Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Si. Et je crois que vous devriez être mis au courant. Excusez-moi mes propos mais à l'époque vous étiez trop jeune pour comprendre. Lorsque que vous avez joué la sonate de Beethoven avec Hiroshi, tout le monde, y compris vous, a ressenti la tension… sexuelle entre…

- Vous dites n'importe quoi !

- Laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plaît. Rappelez-vous de l'intensité du moment. Ça n'était pas qu'une prouesse musicale. Hiro est bien en dessous de votre jeu mais c'était magnifique et… passionné. Je sais ce que vous ressentez. Et… je sais ce que _Hiro_ ressent.

- …

- C'est un idiot. Il aurait dû se déclarer avant votre départ en Europe. Il trouvait juste que c'était un peu trop tôt pour… pour vous faire comprendre que vous lui plaisiez. C'était délicat : il habitait chez votre ancienne petite amie et vous, vous découvriez à peine vos… vos préférences. Ça l'a énormément déçu que vous ayez un petit ami en rentrant. Ces mots n'étaient pas que de l'ivresse. Il n'aurait jamais dû vous manquer de respect mais il était jaloux et il cachait son attirance depuis trop longtemps.

- Il… Il vous a raconté nos conversations sur… sur mes préférences ?

- Ne me trouvez pas arrogante mais j'ai de l'expérience et je sais reconnaître deux personnes qui se plaisent.

- Mais… ses petites amies ?

- Un réconfort, rien de plus. Il… Il quitte le Japon vendredi. Si vous ressentez quelque chose, ne tardez pas. Il sera relativement injoignable et il ne sait surtout pas quand il revient. Si vous ne ressentez rien, alors je suis navrée d'avoir abusé de votre temps.

- …

- Bonne journée. »

_Une bonne chose de faite_, songea la jeune fille. _Je devrais recevoir une médaille pour ça ou…_

« Hiro ! s'exclama l'étudiante, je crois que tu devrais me payer un restau. Et un bon.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le garçon, dubitatif.

- Sinon je pleure et je le répète à ton frère. Pire, à Sobi et lui te châtiera en bonne et due forme. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Dire que Suguru nageait en pleine confusion relevait du domaine de l'euphémisme.

Le coup de fil de Sakura avait mis à mal toutes ses certitudes, et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Hiroshi Nakano _l'aimait_ ? C'était incroyable… Bien sûr, il y avait eu la sonate et le sentiment indéfinissable qu'elle lui avait laissé après coup, mais…

Le pianiste repoussa sa chaise et se précipita sur son bureau. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et fouilla avec frénésie avant d'en tirer la lettre que l'interne lui avait envoyée juste avant son départ pour l'Europe, et qu'il n'avait reçue que des mois plus tard. Il ne l'avait pas comprise alors… ou il n'avait pas eu tous les éléments pour la comprendre. Nakano n'était pas quelqu'un qui se livrait facilement. À première vue il paraissait très ouvert et se liait facilement, mais… que savait-il vraiment de lui ? Suguru se rappelait, chaque fois qu'ils avaient discuté c'était lui qui en avait dit le plus. Ces quelques lignes sibyllines qu'il avait relues si souvent étaient donc une déclaration ?

Le garçon fut distrait le restant de la journée, l'esprit tout entier tourné vers la révélation de Sakura. N'était-il pas déjà trop tard pour recoller les morceaux entre Hiroshi et lui ? Dissiper un malentendu qui n'avait fait que s'amplifier au fil du temps ?

_« Il quitte le Japon vendredi. Si vous ressentez quelque chose, ne tardez pas. Il sera relativement injoignable et il ne sait surtout pas quand il revient. »_

Le jeune homme partait… Pour où ? Et pourquoi ? N'avait-il pas réussi ses examens finaux ? Avait-il décidé d'aller exercer la médecine à l'étranger ?

_Ou alors… Il veut peut-être s'éloigner de moi ?_

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'obtenir une réponse, et après avoir tergiversé des heures, Suguru prit une profonde inspiration et sélectionna le numéro d'Hiroshi, qui se trouvait toujours dans son répertoire.

« Allô ?

- Monsieur Nakano, bonsoir, c'est Suguru Fujisaki, je… j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? »

Un silence lui répondit.

« Attendez, je dois vous parler c'est important ! Votre amie Sakura m'a dit que vous alliez quitter le Japon ? »

_Sakura… Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle… Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?_ songea Hiroshi, toujours muet, le cœur battant.

« Pourquoi partez-vous, monsieur Nakano ? Où comptez-vous aller ?

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé, Fujisaki-san ? Je pensais qu'après… qu'après ce que je vous avais dit, vous ne vouliez plus entendre parler de moi, dit enfin le jeune homme.

- Parce que… mademoiselle Sakura m'a dit aussi que… Suguru avala nerveusement sa salive, … que je vous plaisais. »

La stupeur empêcha tout d'abord l'interne de répondre ; mais qu'était allé raconter sa colocataire ? Pourquoi avait-elle décidé subitement de tout déballer ?

« Alors elle… lâcha-t-il d'une voix incrédule teintée de colère.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai, monsieur Nakano ? Est-ce que c'est vrai que je vous plais ?

- Et quand bien même, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que cela changerait, Fujisaki-san. À moins que je ne me trompe, vous n'êtes pas libre donc il ne sert à rien de…

- Shinichi et moi ne sommes plus ensemble, l'interrompit Suguru.

- Pardon ?

- Shinichi et moi nous sommes séparés, répéta le pianiste. Il m'a ouvert les yeux. C'est… c'est vous que j'aime », acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Interdit, Hiroshi ne trouva rien à dire. Il avait rêvé des mois durant d'entendre ces mots dans la bouche du garçon, et à présent que c'était chose faite… il restait muet.

« Monsieur Nakano… J'ai besoin de savoir… Est-ce que mademoiselle Sakura a dit vrai ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous m'aimez aussi ? »

La voix du musicien tremblait un peu – de peur, d'espoir ? Mais cela n'avait plus la moindre importance.

« Je vous aime, Fujisaki-san, répondit l'interne. Il y a eu des filles depuis… depuis Issei, mais c'est vous que j'aime et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis heureux d'apprendre que c'est réciproque. Je vous ai dit des choses abominables devant ce bar, et j'ai tellement honte de mes paroles mais… c'était si difficile de vous voir avec un autre après que j'ai tant hésité à vous déclarer mes sentiments ! »

Il y eut un nouvel instant de silence, chacun des deux garçons prenant la pleine mesure de ce qui venait d'être – enfin – dit. C'est Suguru qui rompit le charme le premier et demanda :

« Monsieur Nakano… Pourquoi quittez-vous le Japon ? Où vous en allez-vous ? »

Oui, c'était vrai, il partait. Il partait en dépit de l'aveu du jeune musicien et de sa propre déclaration. Il devait le faire, sous peine d'avoir des regrets toute sa vie.

« Je pars… je pars vendredi pour l'Angleterre, répondit le jeune homme. Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous, Fujisaki-san. J'avoue, j'ai été soulagé de retourner à Tokyo, mais c'est parce que j'avais honte de la manière dont je vous avais parlé. Mais après avoir passé mes examens, j'ai réfléchi. Ce que m'a dit votre… Shinichi Garai n'a cessé de me trotter dans la tête depuis, que nous étions chacun responsables de nos choix, et j'ai réalisé que je voulais tout de même voir si j'étais capable de vivre de ma musique avant de me consacrer à une carrière de chirurgien. Je vous ai dit avoir manqué le coche à plusieurs reprises, mais c'est terminé. Shuichi et moi avions un rêve commun et… je ne l'ai pas suivi. Mais cette fois je ne me déroberai pas, et si je ne parviens pas malgré tout à devenir musicien professionnel, au moins n'aurais-je pas de regrets. »

Suguru avait écouté sans un mot cette longue tirade. Il comprenait.

« Je sais ce que la musique représente pour vous, monsieur Nakano. J'ai vu combien vous étiez rayonnant quand vous avez joué avec mademoiselle Velouria à l'English Pub. »

Passé le premier instant de surprise, Hiroshi se rappela soudain le soir où il avait cru voir le garçon au milieu de l'assistance. Ainsi, il ne s'était pas trompé !

« Vous étiez venu me voir !

- Oui. Narumi m'avait dit que vous jouiez là-bas. J'ai… j'ai longtemps hésité, mais je suis venu. Je… ne suis pas resté longtemps mais j'ai compris que vous étiez fait pour la musique. C'est pour ça que… je comprends pourquoi vous devez partir. Mais… sachez que… je vous attendrai. »

Hiroshi sentit son cœur marquer une pause avant de repartir à un rythme effréné.

« Vous… vous m'attendrez ? demanda-t-il sans oser y croire.

- Oui. Je vous aime. Je ne savais pas que… Je croyais que vous n'étiez attiré que par les filles, mais j'ai été stupide. Je n'avais pas compris ce que je ressentais pour vous, ou peut-être avais-je peur de comprendre, mais maintenant tout est différent… Monsieur Nakano…c'est avec vous que je veux vivre quelque chose, alors… j'attendrai votre retour.

- Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, dit faiblement le jeune homme.

- Peu m'importe. Moi aussi je regarderai le ciel en pensant à vous, et je me souviendrais de ce jour où je vous ai vu sur scène, tout aussi rayonnant que les étoiles au firmament.

- Merci, Fujisaki-san… murmura Hiroshi, le cœur serré. Je vous promets de tout faire pour réussir une fois là-bas. Et… je vous aime moi aussi. »

Chacun des deux garçons raccrocha avec un curieux mélange de joie et de chagrin au creux de la poitrine. Une malencontreuse succession de malentendus les avait éloignés, et à présent que tout était enfin clair entre eux, ils ne savaient même pas quand ils allaient se revoir.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi consulta sa montre et soupira ; combien de temps encore à passer dans le hall d'embarquement avant de pouvoir monter à bord de l'avion qui devait l'emporter vers l'Angleterre ? L'attente était insupportable, il n'avait plus qu'un seul désir, quitter enfin le Japon afin d'échapper à ses remords. Il laissait ses amis derrière lui, Sakura, mais aussi Yuji… et Suguru Fujisaki.

L'aveu du jeune pianiste l'avait bouleversé, mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. La musique occupait une place trop importante dans son cœur. Mais… Suguru l'attendrait-il vraiment ? Cet amour non concrétisé résisterait-il à l'absence et à l'éloignement ?

Encore quelques petits instants à patienter. Hiroshi ouvrit son sac de voyage et effleura du bout des doigts la couverture de _La Sonate à Kreutzer_, mais il le laissa à sa place. C'était encore trop tôt.

« Monsieur Nakano ! »

Le jeune homme tressaillit violemment et se retourna en direction de la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, mais c'est avec une incrédulité sans bornes qu'il vit accourir vers lui un Suguru rouge et essoufflé.

« Fujisaki-san ?

- Mon… monsieur Nakano… J'arrive à temps, je… j'ai bien cru ne jamais arriver à vous trouver… haleta le musicien, hors d'haleine, les mains sur ses genoux.

- Mais que faites-vous ici ? Comment ?...

- J'ai téléphoné à mademoiselle Sakura… Elle m'a donné l'heure de départ de votre avion… Je… J'ai hésité mais… Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser partir sans… sans vous dire au revoir. »

Il avala une grande goulée d'air et se redressa, en désordre, écarlate. Revenu de sa surprise, Hiroshi le dévisagea d'un regard intense.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez venu me rejoindre. Je… » Il leva la main et fit le geste d'effleurer la joue du pianiste, mais hésita. Jamais encore il n'avait touché Suguru, même s'il avait rêvé plus d'une fois de le faire, et dans ses rêveries il ne se contentait pas de lui caresser la joue.

_Fonce. Arrête de te dérober et vas-y_, intima une petite voix dans sa tête. Il sourit. C'était vrai, le moment n'était plus aux hésitations.

« … Je vous aime », acheva-t-il en encerclant tendrement de ses mains le visage de Suguru avant de l'embrasser doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Il sentit les bras du garçon remonter le long de son dos et l'étreindre avec une force incroyable comme s'il voulait ne plus faire qu'un avec lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, à bout de souffle, Suguru avait les yeux brillants et était rouge comme une pivoine, mais plus seulement à cause de sa course.

« Monsieur Nakano… » murmura-t-il, les jambes molles tout à coup, et comme enivré par ce long – et délicieux – baiser. Mais avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Hiroshi l'embrassa à nouveau, oublieux des gens tout autour d'eux, et en cet instant-là plus rien d'autre ne comptait en dehors de Suguru et lui.

« Vous… vous êtes sucré… » balbutia-t-il maladroitement, et de toutes les choses qu'il aurait voulu dire en ce moment magique, pourquoi celle-ci, tellement incongrue ? Mais c'était pourtant la vérité, et à cet instant les lèvres du jeune pianiste étaient pour lui comme une friandise dont il ne pourrait jamais se rassasier.

Mais l'heure tournait, et celle de leur séparation était venue. Avec un sourire un peu triste, Hiroshi s'écarta du musicien.

« Je dois y aller, Fujisaki-san », dit-il doucement, la gorge un peu nouée. Suguru battit des paupières afin de refouler ses larmes et plongea la main dans sa poche. Il en retira un baladeur mp3 qu'il plaça dans la main de l'interne.

« C'est pour vous. Il est à moi mais je vous le donne. J'y ai enregistré la _Sonate à Kreutzer_, de cette manière j'espère que vous penserez à moi en l'écoutant. Et il y a d'autres morceaux ainsi vous pourrez découvrir quels sont mes goûts… et par là même en savoir un peu plus sur moi. Nous nous connaissons si peu, en fin de compte… » fit-il remarquer d'un ton empreint de regrets. Hiroshi mit le petit appareil dans sa poche avec un « Merci » ému et ôta la bague qu'il portait à l'index de la main droite.

« Je n'emporte presque rien en Angleterre, mais… prenez ceci. C'est une bague que m'a offert ma grand-mère peu de temps avant sa mort, et j'y tiens énormément. Je ne m'en étais encore jamais séparé, mais je vous la donne avec plaisir, en gage de mon amour. »

Le cœur serré, Suguru examina l'anneau d'argent orné de chrysanthèmes stylisés. Il était large pour ses doigts aussi le passa-t-il au pouce.

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur Nakano. Soyez assuré que je la garderai précieusement. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, puis le jeune homme s'arracha aux bras de Suguru et ramassa son sac.

« Je… nous resterons en contact, Fujisaki-san. Comptez sur moi. Et je reviendrai !

- Je vous attendrai, monsieur Nakano. Moi aussi je regarderai le ciel en pensant à vous. Faites bon voyage. »

Hiroshi s'écarta d'un pas, le cœur comme comprimé par un étau. S'il ne s'éloignait pas immédiatement, il savait qu'il ne partirait plus. Il se retourna vers Suguru qui n'avait pas bougé, comme enraciné au sol, l'embrassa avec fougue, presque brutalement, puis se détourna et courut jusqu'au portique qu'il franchit en toute hâte. C'était fini. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Alors il se retourna vers Suguru qui le regardait toujours et lui adressa un petit salut de la main.

« À bientôt, monsieur Nakano… » murmura le pianiste en lui rendant son salut et, le cœur lourd, il quitta la salle d'embarquement sans un regard derrière lui.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru referma son classeur et poussa un profond soupir. Il avait suffisamment travaillé pour la soirée et s'estimait à jour dans ses révisions universitaires. Être un virtuose ne le dispensait malheureusement pas de passer des examens.

Il était tard, mais avant d'aller se coucher il alluma son ordinateur et ouvrit sa boîte mail. Son cœur battit plus vite en y trouvant un message d'Hiroshi. Quelques mots pour lui dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il pensait à lui et que s'il tardait encore à faire ses preuves sur le plan musical, il avait trouvé un travail qui lui laissait plus de temps pour répéter, et qu'il avait « peut-être des ouvertures. » Une photo était jointe, celle d'un Hiroshi rieur assis sur les marches de pierre d'un petit pub.

Suguru sauvegarda la photo sur son disque dur et éteignit son PC.

Une nouvelle année avait débuté deux semaine plus tôt, et il faisait froid en ce début de janvier, mais le garçon ouvrit sa fenêtre et, avant de tirer les volets, s'accouda au rebord glacé et leva les yeux vers les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel dégagé comme des diamants sur un tapis de velours noir. Hiroshi lui manquait, mais la contemplation de la voûte céleste était étrangement réconfortante.

Comme à chaque fois, il adressa un petit vœu aux étoiles puis, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres, il ferma les volets et alla se coucher.

FIN de la deuxième partie


End file.
